Not Another High School Fic
by TamashaToko
Summary: Kagome begins a semester at a high school where demons and humans take classes together. What she thought would be a quiet term has turned into a rollar coaster of drama and romance.
1. Courtyard Communication

Chapter 1

Courtyard Communication

Murashu High School was a new installment to the down town area of Tokyo, and the worst installment in some people's opinion. It was not only built to replace an old school that had been burnt down, but it was also to be the first school to educate both humans, youkai, and everything in between. Mothers feared that there would be no safety for their human children while demons didn't want to suffer classes being taught by ignorant humans since most youkai would never take a teaching job in such a place.

Youkai and humans had never gotten along. Not even thousands of years ago when youkai agreed to no longer treat humans as slaves despite their weakness. The first thing humans did with their freedom was wage war against the demons. The war lasted for centuries before it was decided that the world would be split in half between the two races, but Japan became a problem in the modern century.

Japan originally belonged to the humans, but as business flourished in Tokyo youkai wanted in. The Japanese Youkai Human War then began, and many feared it since youkai were powerful and humans had dangerous weapons. Luckily an agreement was made quickly after the wear began, but the youkai would only leave the country alone under one condition. Japan had to allow one company to start and sell to both races.

The company was known was Murashu corp. and it was owned by famous business dealer and war veteran Inutashio Murashu. Since he was already a multi-millionaire when he came to Japan his company was devoted to seeking out small companies, investing in them, and turning them into chains to make more millions. At first it worried many humans because this strange inuyoukai now had the power to make or break human companies, but after his success in giving birth to brand new corporations and more jobs humans respected him.

His reputation was improved more when he held rally's and protest for a world where humans and youkai lived together peacefully. After his peace efforts Japan became a place for both races, but they still remained separated when it came to their homes and schools. Before retiring Inutashio had the high school built in hopes that the separation would also end.

Murashu High School had been open for a whole semester now, and Kagome Higurashi was enrolled for the second.

A lot of things would change for the 15-year-old girl, and they were already starting on the bus ride to school. Kagome grew up in a small city with her father up until his death three weeks ago. In her hometown she had never even seen a youkai let alone go to school with them. A few were already on her bus and their ears and fangs reminded her of Halloween parties her father use to throw.

After her father died of a heart attack Kagome was told she would live the small town and be shipped off to Tokyo to live with her mother. Kagome had never met her mother before, but she knew her mother wasn't good news by the way her dad always spoke of her, and he was right. So far after living with her for a week Kagome's mom had brought three different men into the house, went out to the bars on the weeknights, threw parties on the weekend, and lost her job because she was too hung over in the morning.

Kagome would now be expected to get a job even though she had just arrived. Her mother's unemployment checks would only arrive for about three months, and at the rate her mom spent money it wouldn't be enough.

The bus stopped and let on one girl who was wearing a red school uniform, and fox demon who was wearing blue. Kagome was wearing a green one herself since she was a freshman and that was to be the color of uniform her class was to wear. She wasn't use to that as well and it was a bit uncomfortable. The short skirt, tight top, and knee high socks would have been considered the outfit of a whore where she was from.

"This damn bus is way too early," the fox complained to a neko wearing the same uniform before sitting next to her.

"Yeah," the cat demon agreed, "seems like we have to wait around forever for class to being once we get there."

"Where should we hang out then, the cafeteria, commons, or courtyard?"

"Commons; I don't want any breakfast and nothing but losers outside."

"You didn't say that last week."

"Well now I realize that damn dog hanyou isn't worth my time, but his brother on the other hand is so hot."

Kagome figured out that they were talking about places in the school where students could be until classes began. If the courtyard was for losers then that was probably where she belonged. She was only riding the bus and she already felt like a loser.

The bus finally stopped at the school and Kagome followed the mix of demons and humans into the school. Finding the courtyard wasn't too hard since it was located in the front. She saw the outside area through the glass of the wall. It was beautiful. Cherry trees that were on the verge of blossoming were planted next to benches where human and youkai were talking or struggling to get their first period homework done.

She finally opened the door and went out to find a bench so she could enjoy the trees, but the quiet didn't last long.

"Inuyasha I know there is nothing lower then a freshman boy," a brown haired girl wearing a yellow school uniform, the sophomore colors, stated, "but you are so stupid. If you are serious about being an athlete you can't party the way you did last night."

The girl was yelling at some kind of youkai with long sliver hair, golden eyes, and a cute pair of dog ears, "it's too early in the morning to listen to you Sango. Don't you have golf practice or some sport?"

"I only have to go to golf on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Today I was going to warm up on my soft ball pitch, but it's too foggy out there. Anyways if you want to be the basketball team you have to be less stupid. Coming to practice drunk won't be tolerated."

"Just because I am not athlete of the month every month like you are doesn't mean I am stupid."

"Freshman shouldn't be going to those kinds of parties anyway. Go do something else for fun."

"There is fun and then there is obligation."

"Obligation? You going to parties on school nights is an obligation?"

"More like crashing parties," a voice interrupted, "who would ever invite dog breath into their home?"

At first glance Kagome assumed the speaker to be human, but he was the exact opposite. The first thing she noticed was that his skin had a lovely tan to it that went will with his dark hair wrapped up in a pony tail, but then she saw a brown bushy tail.

Unlike girls the men didn't have to wear school uniforms making it much easier to see what male were youkai and weren't. There was indeed a tail on this man and then Kagome recognized what he was when she looked into his eyes.

When she was three her father had taken her to a zoo, but since she was so small she had a hard time looking into the cages. Often she would climb up on the railing and lean in to see penguins, zebra, and her favorite animal the polar bear, but she should have known better then to do that when her father left for a few minutes to get her something.

When he was gone Kagome leaned over and fell right into the wolf's cage right when one of the terrifying beasts was coming her way. One of the zoo officials had her pulled out in less then a minute, but she still could never forget those hungry eyes that the wolf stared at her with.

The man who was now speaking had the same eyes, so he must have been a wolf demon.

"Just because you can't get laid at any of the parties doesn't mean you can start running your mouth Kouga," Inuyasha smirked.

"We will see who gets laid when I become captain of the basketball team hanyou," Kouga responded.

"Everybody knows that spot is for me."

"How much money did your daddy give coach, because we know you aren't getting in on talent."

"It has nothing to do with his father's money!" Sango quickly shouted, "Inuyasha has been playing basketball since he was five, and seeing as how his brother is captain on the varsity team the coaches will know there is talent in him."

"Yeah, after he sucks the coach's dick."

"What in the hell did you just say wolf?"

"That you must have really pleasured the coach with your mouth, because I don't see how they would let a filthy hanyou like you on the team otherwise."

Inuyasha quickly flexed his claws as though he was ready to fight, but then Kouga got distracted. His eyes traveled to the bench Kagome was sitting on and he prepared to go over there. Inuyasha noticed what Kouga was up to and he moved faster then the wolf and got up in Kagome's face.

"I saw her first hanyou!" Kouga yelled from behind him.

Inuyasha simply ignored the ookami and kept his gaze on Kagome, "I have never seen you here before."

Kagome was nervous now that a demon was actually talking to her, "I-I just- um it's my first day."

"Fresh meat."

"Excuse me?" Kagome questioned.

"Nothing, but you should hang out in the courtyard in the morning for now on. There is nothing but nerds in the cafeteria and sluts in the commons."

"I will keep that in mind," she replied.

"Get out of the way!" Kouga yelled as he pushed Inuyasha off to the side, "I am Kouga. So tell me Kagome are you mating anyone?"

Kagome blinked not knowing how to answer that, "ummm not really."

"Don't even think about it Kouga," Inuyasha growled, "not even a desperate whore would go near you so what makes you think she will."

Sango then came over and watched Kagome closely, "you look terrified. Where are you from?"

"Yoroido."

"Oh I see. You must not be use to all these demons."

Kagome nodded.

"Oh well I am Sango Crylan, the wolf demon is Kouga Wolf, and the loud mouth jerk is Inuyasha Murashu."

"Loud mouth jerks?"

"How can it be loud when it's full of shit?"

"You and everything you say is getting old Kouga. If you were smart you would shut your trap right now."

"I don't have enough time to play fetch right now dog boy, so how about if I just beat you on the court during try outs tomorrow night?"

"Feh, fine with me."

The two then separated when the bell rang and Kagome jumped up.

"Why are in such a hurry?" Inuyasha asked, "that bell means we have five minutes to get to class."

"My first class starts in five minutes and I don't even have a schedule yet!" Kagome cried as she set out to find the office.

(End of Chapter 1)


	2. Algebra and Porn

Chapter 2

Math and Porn

The hallways were deserted by the time Kagome received her schedule and found her locker, just to discover her lock was broken because somebody had filled the padlock with chewing gum. Now she would be stuck carrying all of her books to every class for the whole year.

Kagome's next mission was to actually find her first period class. After about ten minutes of searching Kagome let out a sigh; the school was way too big and every hallway was the same. It was easy to go in circles and get lost.

"Well if it isn't the fresh meat," a voice echoed through the hallway.

Kagome turned around and saw one of the youkai from the courtyard. It was the loud mouth wolf demon that had the hungry eyes.

"Lost already?" he asked with a grin, "I'm also a freshman, but you don't see me crying."

"I'm not crying!" Kagome declared as she crossed her arms, "I am just confused."

"Let me see your schedule," he held out his hand for the paper Kagome was clutching on to as though her life depended on it.

She handed it over, "I have Algebra first period."

"I'm in your class," Kouga announced with a grin.

"Then why are you out here?"

"Our Algebra teacher never shows. You're new so I guess I have a lot to explain. This school has problems, because no one believes humans and youkai can take classes together. Since the place has such a bad reputation it's impossible to get good teachers. My biology teacher says that he was once homeless and our Algebra teacher always sleeps in."

Kagome didn't take kindly to that news. Math had always been her favorite subject and to learn that no one would be teaching it to her was devastating. Not only that, but without Algebra it would be impossible to take more advanced classes.

"Like Math?" he asked after seeing the expression on her face.

"Kind of a passion of mine."

"Well you could always pick up a book and study like the other nerds."

"So I'm a nerd?"

"A hot nerd."

"So I was right."

"Right about what?"

"When I first met you outside and saw you fighting with that other boy I assumed you were a loud mouth who would always have his head in the gutter."

"It's the only language he knows. If you were smart you would stay away from that half-breed."

"Half-breed?"

That runt is only half demon. How did you not know that?"

"He didn't look it."

"I suppose so, but everyone knows what he is. The tabloids had a hay day when he was born."

"Why?"

"Are you kidding me? They don't have news where you're from?"

"Yoroido was a fishing village. If it wasn't about fish or taxes then it wasn't news."

"I guess I need to explain more things. My throat is going to get dry so you are going to owe me later. You know Inutashio Murashu?"

"He built the school."

"He pretty much built the town. No company could rival him except one, and that was Heiko Industries in China. China was and still is a demon region, so Inutashio wanted to take it over to show Tokyo that human owned companies weren't his only targets, but when Heiko couldn't be bought by money he was bought by marriage."

"Marriage?"

"Yeah. You see the owner of Heiko Industries had one little hottie of a daughter who became a famous model named Yuska Tsuin."

"I heard of a model named Hoku Tsuin."

"That was Yuska's first husband, but who cares. Her and Inutashio married and Sesshoumaru was born, but then Inutashio cheated and Inuyasha was born."

"Oh I see now."

"And since I hate the little bastard we can change the subject. Why are you carrying around that nasty thing?"

Kouga was pointing at the brown back pack Kagome wore over her left shoulder. Kagome remembered at one time the bag was white, but now the stains were impossible to remove and there were many holes patched with duct tape. The bag had been what Kagome used to carry her books in when she was seven and her parents lived together. It was now the only thing that resembled school supplies her mother gave her.

"Its lucky," Kagome lied not wanting to bore Kouga with how horrible her mother was.

"Doesn't look lucky," he replied.

"My lock is jammed so I have to carry everything in here all day."

"Then today is your lucky day. You will make a great locker buddy."

"You're going to share?"

He nodded with a grin, "it's the least I can do after how I acted earlier. That and it's a good deal. My friend gave me his combo before dropping out so my new locker is in the senior block. There the best because the hall never gets too croweded."

"Sounds good," she smiled.

"I like your smile," Kouga said as he led her down the hallway.

"Thanks," her cheeks couldn't help but turn a shade of red.

"Here it is," he announced as he stopped at a group of lockers that stood tall in the middle of a classless hallway, "the number is L185 and the combo is 46-10-24."

Kagome repeated the numbers in her head as Kouga opened the red locker. It was a bit messy seeing as how his text books littered the bottom, dirty gym clothes and basketball jerseys hung just barely from a hook, and candy wrappers decorated the shelf.

"Sorry about that," the ookami apologized, "If I knew I would be meeting a pretty girl like I would have kept it organized."

"Not a problem," she told him, "since you are being so nice to me I will clean it for you."

"That deal sounds good, but later. I should show you where Algebra is and then we can hang out in there."

She nodded before hanging her bag up on a hook, and it was then that she got a better look at Kouga's processions. Many pictures were taped all over the locker's interior, and they weren't nice pictures. All of them featured a naked woman wearing fur wrapped around their shoulders and legs. Some had girls surrounded by wolves, playing with themselves, or having sex with a wolf demon.

Kouga pulled one off the inside of the door. It showed a girl with bright red hair and a white tail masturbating while tilting her head back to make out with Kouga. He then chuckled.

"Sorry about this."

"I guess you're a guy and there's no stopping it," Kagome sighed.

Kouga then blinked before pointing a claw at the girl's womanhood where her folds were separated by two fingers, "Do you do this?"

Kagome's eyes widened. He was asking if she had ever masturbated before, and right after he made himself look like a good guy.

It was true that she had touched herself a few times before, but who hasn't? It didn't matter if she had masturbated before or not though and he had no right to ask.

He just smirked before putting the picture in his pocket, "It was a joke Kagome. When you clean the locker just put the pictures in one of my text books or something."

Kagome didn't know what to say so she just nodded then shut the locker.

"Well lets go to class you super hot nerd," Kouga told her.

Kagome just went back to reading her schedule, "just four classes?"

"But ninety minutes long, but only nine more weeks to go."

"Once again, explain."

"Simple. The school year is separated into four semesters that are nine weeks long, but we consider the first eighteen weeks the human year and the next the demon year."

"Would you hate me if I said I am not following?"

"I could never hate a pretty little thing like you. What I am saying though is that during the first half of the year we learn the things you humans value like math, English, and those damn annoying health classes. The second half is all fighting classes and demon survival courses."

"Doesn't sound like anything that will help my grade point average."

"You could always be a miko or something?"

"What's a miko?"

"I feel like a teacher that isn't getting paid. I will tell you later."

Kagome followed Kouga through what looked like a math hallway. That much became obvious when she seen wallpaper border over a row of lockers that was illustrated with numbers and formulas. No wonder Kouga was asking her about masturbation; she came off as a total ditz.

"Room 426," Kouga announced as he opened the door and gestured for her to go ahead.

Kouga entered the room to find out Kouga had been telling the truth. There was no teacher in sight and the few students in the room were either talking or studying.

"Now to find you the perfect desk," he continued before going towards the back, "here is one, right next to me."

Kagome sat down and tapped her fingers against the surface of her desk. Kouga just kept studying Kagome with his hungry eyes keeping his devilish grin.

"Kagome," he then tapped her shoulder, "going to tell me how many boyfriends you had in Yoroido?"

"None," she answered, "I was home schooled and the boys from the village were too busy."

"How about being my girlfriend?"

Kagome's mind already had prepared an answer for that, and of course the answer would be no. Kouga was being nice, but it was as though he was hiding something. And even if it wasn't for the masturbation comment it seemed a bit disrespectful to worry about a love life after her father's passing.

"Sorry Kouga," Kagome apologized, "I sort of need time to adjust to my new school, and my mom needs me to work. We just met anyways."

"I know, but I also know you're a good girl and I am in desperate need of a great four year relationship with no cheating or betraying."

"Just four years?"

"I'm in an arranged marriage, and it starts after high school."

"An arranged marriage? I thought that stuff only existed a long time ago."

"Not with demons, and my family is wealthy so I have to marry someone who has their own money to waste."

"Do you know her?"

"My whole life. She goes to this school."

"Start a relationship with her."

"With that bitch? Hell no!"

"Sorry."

Kagome then stood up to get an Algebra book from the back shelf. She decided to do a few problems from the first chapter. Kouga crossed his arms and just muttered something about nerds.

Her book snapped shut as soon as the bell rang. She didn't know how long passing period was or where her next class would be, so she couldn't waste any time.

Right when Kagome was ready to leap from her desk she was stopped. A strong clawed hand locked itself around her wrist.

"Hold up Kagome," Kouga whispered as he held on to her, "what's the hurry? You have eight minutes."

"I have to find my English class though."

His grasp tightened, "I'll get you there, but I need something from you first."

"Kouga I have to go."

"I want to go out with you."

"I'm not ready."

"You don't have to today, this week, or even this year, but I want to be the first guy you go out with."

Kouga was a demon, so naturally it was impossible for Kagome to free her arm. She thought his proposition over quickly. If she promised then he would let go, but he would also take it seriously. She would never be able to date if she met a hot human guy and it was hard to avoid Kouga if she kept her things in his locker.

She looked up into his hungry brown eyes and noticed he was a feast for the eye. He wore a white muscle shirt and he was put together quite well. And if she dated a demon like him other demons wouldn't scare her so much.

"You will be my first boyfriend," Kagome's words got her wrist released, "but I doubt I can make a relationship last for four years."

"Doesn't hurt to try," he smirked as he patted her on the head with the same hand that had just imprisoned her moments ago, "meet me by my locker and I will take you to English."

"Okay Kouga," Kagome said as she put the book away in her sad excuse for a back pack.

He smiled as he made his way into the crowded hallway leaving Kagome alone in the class room. The freshman girl just sighed before leaving to find the porn filled locker.


	3. Sesshoumaru's Cellphone

Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru's Cell Phone

The black top on the left side of the school was what served as a parking lot to the many students, but it was rarely used. The young youkai who were now able to run faster than a racecar had no need to spend their money on a vehicle, and if they were too lazy to dash to school the bus was always available. Humans rarely drove to school, because youkai took joy in damaging the vehicles to prove their point that humans were pathetic to rely on such machinery.

That day on the black top there was only one car on the lot that remained untouched and safe, and ironically it was the property of a demon.

The flashy platinum car was a 2007 Flamewheel, the most expensive brand of cars that were developed by Murashu corp., and it belonged to Sesshoumaru Murashu. Sesshoumaru was quick on his feet, that much was obvious by his rank on the varsity basketball team, but he still drove because to him it was a sign of class to own such a car.

After locking his current pride and joy Sesshoumaru walked through the parking lot holding his folded basketball uniform and a Calculus II textbook. His senior year was proving to be quite easy for him, so he was beginning to fear that his father's damn school wasn't enough to prepare him for Western Hills Youkai Tech, the most expensive business college for youkai, next fall. It was his plan to start a business that would rival his father's, but without the right education he would end sharing Murashu Corp. with his half-breed brother.

Before Sesshoumaru arrived to the school doors his golden gaze showed a bit of annoyance. He removed a vibrating cell phone from his pocket and saw the name Yuska flashing on the caller ID. Not wanting to speak with his mother he pressed the silent button and slid the phone back into his pocket.

"Murashu!" Sesshoumaru ignored the men who kept on yelling for him to come join their group.

Unlike the other mindless jocks on his basketball team he found no pleasure in gathering in a group that took up hallway space. All they did was discuss sports and look at girl's asses. Sesshoumaru would rather spend his time studying a bit more.

About five minutes before the first period bell rang Sesshoumaru found himself slamming his locker door confining the ringing cell phone with the rest of his things. His mother just wouldn't' leave him alone today. Things had been this way ever since Friday afternoon.

"Why do you live here?" Yuska asked as she studied Sesshoumaru's apartment, "have I not done my best making you a good home?"

"I refuse to sleep in the same house as that hanyou." Sesshoumaru declared as he sat on the couch and picked up a newspaper.

"No matter his past I consider Inuyasha to be my son," Yuska snatched the paper and shredded the business section, "it seems you hold no regard for others in your icy heart."

"You speak of Inuyasha as though we are equal. Did it not hurt when father betrayed you?"

Sesshoumaru had been the first one to speak of the incident out loud to Yuska in years. Many sometimes refused to believe someone as kind hearted as Inutashio would ever cheat on the former model. Yuska was definitely a beauty to behold with her long wavy red hair and sapphire eyes.

"Don't speak of something you know nothing about son."

"What is your purpose for being here?"

"Do you really plan on starting your own business?"

"Yes."

"You would make an excellent leader for Murashu Corp. Sesshoumaru and you might be needed sooner then previously thought."

"Father is still ill?"

"And he isn't going to get better."

"That's his state of affairs not mine."

"Sesshoumaru I think for the first time I am going to punish you?"

"For what? Having plans of my own?"

"For being cold. I have raised you so I know grounding you will do me no good. I think I am just going to withdraw all that money that was put aside for your college. I could use a few more hot tubs and my shoe collection hasn't been updated in quite the while."

"I will not allow that."

"Unless you can do two million shifts at a fast food place before first semester you won't be going to Western Hills; unless of course you somehow got married."

Though Sesshoumaru hadn't inherited a single look from his mother the two were equal when it came to finding the other's weakness. Yuska's weakness was the protection and equality of Inuyasha while Sesshoumaru's was his education.

"What are you playing at mother?" Sesshoumaru asked knowing there was a catch.

"I was just saying that if you were like your father and had a family to support it would be wrong of me to deny you a stable job and education."

"Father put you up to this."

"No he did not. Like I said this is my punishment for you acting the way you do. There will be no college money unless you get married. But my deal does have its benefits dear. You see your father was always so busy that if it wasn't for the business merger that got us married he would have never had the time to start a family. This way it will already be taken care of before you enter the business world."

"And how do you expect me to find this bride?"

"I have inu youkai ears just as you do, so I have heard of your wonderful reputation. You are just a poor little rich boy who can only find fun in getting girls drunk and taking claim to their virginity."

"How I use my free time is no business of yours, mother."

"Well my point is if you can do that you should be able to find a wife."

"If I wanted to marry a gold digging slut then I would just buy one."

"Well your affairs are none of mine."

Ever since that conversation Sesshoumaru's mother had been calling constantly to remind her son that she serious about him having to find a fiancée, but now the phone was locked away.

For first period Sesshoumaru had to suffer through Advanced Phys. Ed, which usually he wouldn't mind since he enjoyed exercise. It was difficult to concentrate on the task put before him when girls, who only joined the class because of him, were always annoying him. Many of the girls he had in his bed before, so they would hang on them as though he cared for them.

"You are such a lying bitch Cali," youkai girls were chatting with a busty neko senior when Sesshoumaru entered the gym.

"What are you going on about Cali?" Sesshoumaru found himself asking out of annoyance.

"They don't believe we are together."

"Because were not. I just to relieve my urge and you were nearby."

"Cali you lying whore!" a fox demon yelled.

Cali gave a dangerous glare with her brown eyes before she smirked, "but Sesshoumaru that might change. You didn't have any protection that night."

"Don't joke about such nonsense Cali," Sesshoumaru stated, "condoms take the pleasure away, so I always keep a bottle of pills nearby that I slip into your drink."

Sesshoumaru took his spot in line as the girls returned to gossiping and yelling, but everyone went quiet when Juromaru entered the room. Juromaru was a young gym teacher who spoke very little. The strange man took attendance before addressing the class.

"You are all demon so practice your climbing skills. I need ropes hung from the ceiling for my freshman class."

Those orders weren't really a challenge for Sesshoumaru, but it would be nice to work on a skill that didn't involve running or shooting a basket. When Juromaru took his leave the youkai went to one of the gym's special wall that was made from rock so it could be scaled. All the girls went back to their gossiping except Cali who joined Sesshoumaru by the wall.

"Hey Sesshoumaru you never gave me a number," Cali said as Sesshoumaru began to climb.

"Why should I give it to you Cali?" he grunted, "you mean nothing to me."

Cali attempted to climb the wall, but quickly fell off, "that's not true and you know it. Usually you find a virgin, fuck her, and then leave, but not with me. You took my virginity had mated with me many times after that."

Sesshoumaru found a pipe on the ceiling of the gym that he used to tie the rope too, "If you mistake me reliving my urges as feelings for you then its time for you to be corrected."

Cali now had to shout to get his attention, "I think you're lying!"

With a mighty leap he returned to the floor, "Since when do you think? Last time I checked you were only good at fucking. Now return to your friends and leave me."

"And who are you to give orders?"

"Someone who can lay you down and split you in half."

"That sounds tempting," the neko smirked.

"With my claws."

"Never mind then."

Cali turned around and rejoined her group that Sesshoumaru labeled as 'the girls I fucked fan club'. It would be easy enough for her to get a hold of Sesshoumaru's phone number she just felt like asking him first. Using her own phone that she took out during class she called up one of her girlfriends who was in good with Inuyasha and got the number from him.

By the end of class all the ropes were put up no thanks to the fan club.

Sesshoumaru returned to the hallway to collect his books for second period. Above all he despised his second period class. He had English 12 taught by none other then his sister. His sister went by the name Ember, and like Inuyasha she was also a half-breed. Even though the two hanyous were similar they weren't related one bit. Ember was Sesshoumaru's half sister, because she had been Yuska's first child that she had with her first husband.

Before shutting his locker Sesshoumaru once again heard his cell phone buzzing. He picked it up and saw that his mother had called ten times in a row in his absence. He finally decided just to shut the troublesome device off before it buzzed again. This time only a number flashed on the Caller ID. He recognized the number as Cali's cell phone. The bitch was trying to get a hold of him.

Not wanting to deal with the troublesome women Sesshoumaru just held the phone in his palm before crushing it into pieces.

(End of Chapter)

AN: As you all figured out from Chapter 2 TamashaToko is back because school is once again in session. Of course I am failing the course that requires me to use a computer because I am too busy updating my fanfics, and ironically the class that I am failing is Creative Writing. Oh well all we are doing is writing poetry, and I am going to let you in on a little secret…I hate poetry!

Also just for your information since I haven't been around my fanfics in awhile I am unable to update them because I don't have time to reread them to see where I was. I have to type this fic at my dad's house, because I have been spending all my time in class trying to reread Marriage of Convence plan to only update my short chaptered fics, but if you have any update request then all you have to do is reread one of my fics and type me a summary of events. With this summary I should be able to update a few chapters.

This was a pretty short chapter, but instead of making every chapter in Kagome's point of view I have decided to do someone else every other chapter to make the story progress I a bit quicker, and it gets quite annoying when one of your characters are in a situation and the story moves to another character.

With all this room left from lack of chapter I am going to make Chapter 3 home of my official Not Another High School Fic awareness chart. You see before continuing on with this story there are a few things you should know.

The Title: Many of the fics I have written are based on movies or my own ideas, but this fic is a little different. You see I am a role-player who often plays Kagome in many Inuyasha fics and me and my best friend are always coming up with strange rps and new characters. This fic is closely based on the rp I had with my friend meaning there will be things that don't make sense such as events or character motives. That is why the fic has the title it does.

The Rating: This fic may seem pretty innocent by this point with only a few curse words, but I cannot stress enough that there is a reason on why it is rated M. There will be many adult themes in this story…don't be surprised if this fic becomes banned. Incase of such emergency I will probably move it to fan websites or Below are the adult themes that you should be prepared for.

Rape: There will be many rape scenes in this fic. Like many of you I am against rape, but there should be no reason to keep it out of fanfiction since it is a real life situation. Like I stated above this is no innocent fanfic.

Sex: …A lot of it….

Yuri: There will be a lot of Yuri, but it isn't here to promote or put down gays. Some characters will use this act because of their intentions, and there will be one lesbian character, but there won't be any yaoi.

OOC: I hate putting characters out of character, but sometimes there is no way around it. Sesshoumaru is a bit more talkative and shows a bit more emotion then the show, but those are the only changes on his part. Kouga is made out to be one of the villains of the story (sorry Kouga fans. If I ever get the Internet again I am going to make a good Kouga fic). I am trying my best to get Kagome to be like she is in the show and not so naïve, but I can't make any promises. Kikyo like in many fics will be altered, but in a good way. At first she will appear to be a slut, but I promise there is a reason behind it…btw I am a really big Kikyo fic so don't mistake any Kikyo scenes as Kikyo bashing. (Go to hell Kikyo bashers! She is a cartoon meaning she can't defend herself against you!) Kagura might be a little different as well, and through out the story Rin will remain mute.

Incest: This should only occur twice through out the fic. The first time it shall be a Yuri so there won't be any Kentucky born children as result. (Yeah you heard me people from Kentucky!) But the second time it won't even be real so no worrying.

Prostitution: I mentioned there was a lot of sex so this is to be expected.

Child Molestation: Don't worry I won't allow any of you to read about this horrible act. It will only be mentioned because it's the cause of Rin's muteness.

Beastilaty: Once again this fanfic becomes a very dark one and this will be seen many times. Once again I do not wish to promote things like this, but it is what happened in the rp so I guess I have to write about it.

Those are my only terms for now. These might be updated later.

üüüüüüüüüüü

üüüüüüüüüüü


	4. Adomaye and Ruoku

Chapter 4

Adomaye and Ruoku

Like he promised Kouga returned to Kagome and took her to her second period class. Of course the wolf demon kept calling her a nerd when he learned that she was a freshman who was taking English 12.

"I can't help it," Kagome told Kouga, "I have always been good in English. I actually want to become a writer some day."

"A writer? Why even work."

"What do you mean?"

"Your pretty enough to marry a man who will support you," Kouga smirked.

"I don't want to live my life that way," Kagome declared, "Humans aren't like youkai."

"Whatever. Well here is your class."

"Thanks Kouga," Kagome said as she went towards the door.

"Thank you future girl friend," he said as he took hold of her hand and kissed her palm before taking his leave.

Kagome sighed as she entered the English room. She pretty much was Kouga's girlfriend if he was going to escort her to every class and touch her. Hopefully writing and reading in her new class would get her mind off of him.

She sat down at an empty desk in the front that wasn't currently next to anyone. There were a lot more humans in this class than were in her Algebra class, so maybe she wouldn't feel so uncomfortable.

"Did Sesshoumaru pick up his phone when you called?" a neko demon that was sitting behind Kagome was asked.

"No and now there's no service," she sighed.

"I heard you kept bugging him for the number in first period, so how did you finally get it?"

"You know that freshman cheer leader Ayame?"

"Yeah."

"Well she is banging Inuyasha, so it wasn't hard for her to get it."

"Inuyasha must be turning into his brother if he is messing around with that slut."

"Well I know for a fact Inuyasha didn't take any virginity. I think she was pregnant in middle school, but her mother made her get an abortion."

"I wonder why. I thought family was important to those wolf demons."

As those two carried on Kagome began thinking about wolf youkai. Kouga said he just wanted a small four-year relationship to keep him busy until he was suppose to marry Ayame, but the way he acted it was as though he wanted more. What if he got too attached to her and had a child. If the wolf demon Ayame could have a child at a young age Kagome would be no exception.

"Speak of the devil," the neko then said as her cat ears twitched.

Right as the bell rang a demon entered the room, and Kagome stared right at him. Like the hanyou she seen earlier he had irises that were colored gold and some strange hair. Before taking his sit he stared right at her and her whole body froze up.

"This class isn't for you freshman," he stated after seeing the color of her school uniform.

"Actually it is Sesshoumaru," the teacher said taking her place in front of the black board, "class this is Kagome Higurashi, a freshman. She has done exceptional on test from other schools and she is advanced enough to take class with us."

Kagome looked up at the teacher who was only a bit shorter then Sesshoumaru. The teacher had red hair and brown eyes, but she had the same markings on her face that Sesshoumaru did. Did the markings mean anything?

"Now brother if you will so kindly take your seat," the teacher told Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru slowly sat down at the empty desk next to Kagome and opened up his notebook.

"I know it will be hard to get started again after our semester break," the teacher continued as she started to write youkai/human literature on the board, "but we must get to work. Now for those just joining the class you can just call me Ember, and those we have pissed me off last semester must answer to my sur name."

Kagome looked at the words written on the board. Youkai literature? She had never read anything written by a youkai, so what if she didn't understand the terms used in it? She would look stupid compared to everyone else.

"I thought we studied human literature last semester with that hillbilly book," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Right you are my little brother," Ember smirked, "and The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn only sounded like because that's how the people of USA spoke in that period of time. For a short period we will be comparing and contrasting that different types of literature before we move on to our short story sessions."

"Please refrain from addressing me as family," the inu youkai replied.

"No can do little brother. By the way I am to make sure you call your mommy after class."

A few classmates snickered about this as Sesshoumaru tried his best to ignore his older hanyou sister.

"Hey Sesshoumaru," Cali whispered as Ember continued talking, "why didn't you pick up the phone?"

"How did you get my number Cali?"

"I have my little ways. I just wanted to call you to ask who you were going to go out with for the Winter Dance."

"That dance is weeks away and I don't go to dances. I have to prepare for sectionals."

"You are the best and the hottest basketball player on the team; you don't need any practice dear."

"Brother and cat whore pay attention!" Ember snapped.

"You're a teacher you can't call me that!" Cali yelled back.

"Wrong little kitty cat slut. Just because I am teaching humans as well as youkai doesn't mean this is any human school with laws and regulations. If I wish to sell drugs to one of you I won't get fired, if I wish to sexually harass one of you don't try and take it up with the school board, and if I want to call you are a whore I sure as well can."

"Well you're a whore."

"Now insulting a teacher will buy you a one way ticket to Naraku's office, so lets not travel down that road. Now we are starting on a project…Kagome you look as though you have a question."

"Well…" Kagome started a bit nervous in fear that the teacher would start insulting her.

"Oh don't worry you can ask me anything," Ember replied with a motherly voice, "I am always kind to those who want to learn. I am only rude to little bitches who don't hand in their assignments and talk while I am talking."

"Well its just that I have never even been around youkai before, so I don't know what their books look like or how to read them," Kagome explained.

"Oh don't worry dear. You see all the books were written in a different language at one time, but when countries like Japan were shared youkai adopted human languages and all the books were translated."

"Another thing touched by human filth," Sesshoumaru commented.

"No tata krisouno kun," Ember spoke in a strange accent.

"Have you gone mad?" Her brother asked.

"I am speaking in the old language, and seeing as how you didn't know a word of it you have nothing to insult. That's what I thought, shut up!"

Both Sesshoumaru and Cali remained silent after that as Ember went back to teaching, "Now then where as humans and youkai have written about many different things and ideas there are some that are very similar."

"Perhaps one copied off the other's ideas," a student spoke up.

"In many cases that has been true. For example the book you all read last year 'The Tamed' that was written by a youkai was a remake of a human book called 'The Scarlet Letter', but the books you will be reading were all written around the same time in different countries. Now every human in this class will read a youkai book and all the youkai will read a human book. Both books will have their similarities and differences, so you are all to partner up and write a compare and contrast essay."

"I call you as my partner," Cali whispered to Sesshoumaru.

"Hold up there whore," Ember interjected by slapping a ruler against the neko's desk, "all partners must be of a different race so you two have to partner up with a human."

"But all the humans in here have greasy hair and smell funky."

"Well I don't believe they are happy about it either, because all the youkai don't brush their hair or clean out their vaginas after a night of sex with a random drunk person, because no stable man will have you."

"She is good," one of Cali's friends commented.

"Thank you," Ember said pretending to bow, "now partner up."

While youkai and humans slid their desk together Cali bugged Sesshoumaru who was trying to ignore her, and Kagome sat at her desk in a bit of turmoil. This is the situation where someone like Kouga would have been useful, because there was nothing more dreadful to a new student then the first time when they are told to partner up. There is nothing you can do but sit at your desk and look like a fool to someone sees how pathetic you are and feels sorry for you.

"Brother, whore, Kagome, and kid who has no intention of passing my class partner up," Ember repeated again to the only ones who weren't sitting next to anyone.

Sesshoumaru looked to his left and saw a human who had nothing better to do then sketch some kind of drug leaf on the front of his notebook before looking at Kagome.

"Kagome you are my partner."

"No fair Sesshoumaru!" Cali yelled, "I wanted the nerd. You are already going to get an A."

Sesshoumaru ignored the demon's cries as Ember went over to him and Kagome, "okay Sesshoumaru you will be reading Romeo and Juliet while your partner will read Adomaye and Ruoku."

Sesshoumaru held up his book and examined it as though he were looking at a bruised fruit, "didn't that English guy write it?"

Ember ignored him as she handed Kagome Adomaye and Ruoku along with another book, "you said you have never been around youkai before."

"Right," Kagome answered, "I am from a fishing village."

"An innocent girl from a village then. I see. Well Kagome take my advice and be careful here at this school. Every time someone like you enters these doors the men start targeting you wanting to complicate you. My advice is to become a lesbian and then when you graduate tell your girlfriend your converting back to men because you're becoming confused."

"Uh thanks," was the only thing the freshman could reply with.

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from scaring my partner," said Sesshoumaru.

"This coming from the leader of booty chasing boys. Anyways Kagome I have given you a handbook that holds some old demon terms in it. If there is anything in the book that confuses you just take a look at the handbook."

"Thanks."

Ember returned to passing out books as Sesshoumaru was already reading his. Kagome took a look at hers and kept reading until the bell rang. She had a feeling that she wasn't Sesshoumaru's first choice for a partner. He must have liked that Cali girl, but was just too afraid to talk to her.

"How long does it take a human like you to read?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he gathered his stuff.

"Well I was sort of studying the hand book ahead of time," she explained.

"I will have mine finished by tonight, so just give me notes on your book and I will write the essay as soon as possible."

"I thought we both had to work on the essay."

"Nonsense. No human is going to add anything to my work; especially a freshman."

"But-

And Sesshoumaru then faded into the sea of people in the hallway. Kagome could do nothing, but return to Kouga's locker waiting for her only guide to take her to gym class.

(End of Chapter)

AN: Another chapter done on my dad's computer…yippee!!! It's surprising how much you can get done when all that's on TV is a Scrubs marathon. How do you all like character Ember?


	5. Kouga's Business

Chapter 5

Kouga's Business

"So tell me how hot I am," a pretty red headed wolf demon kept asking another wolf during World History.

"Pretty hot," the demon replied before going back to his homework, "but not for me right now."

Kouga shut his book not planning on doing any worksheets of any kind, "Ginta you should know better then to even answer Ayame. Next she is going to look seductive hoping you will make a move and then turn away and tell you that she is out of league."

"Which is why I am busy trying to learn about Ciro," Ginta replied.

"But Ginta," Ayame pouted as her foot went under his desk and played with his crouch, "I need some attention."

"Don't do it Ginta," Kouga warned, "keep on reading about that Ciro."

A drip of sweat was seen traveling down Ginta's forehead showing that he was trying his best to drive off temptation. Ayame quickly took advantage since the teacher left them to study while he went to the copier by getting under the desk and rubbing her head against Ginta's member, which began to erect.

"Ayame," Ginta grunted, "please stop."

Ayame then moved her tongue against his cloth-covered dick, which drove Ginta to his breaking point. He placed his hand on the top of the wolf girl's head as a way of telling her what he wanted.

"No way!" Ayame shouted as she escaped from under the table, "me suck your cock? You can't even afford a cell phone."

"As we have discovered many times now my little skanky fiancée here is a step ford whore," Kouga started to explain, "she likes to tempt the commoners and pleasure the lords. That's why she is dating that dumbass hanyou Inuyasha."

"Oh please," Ayame sighed, "I am not like Cali Nip for I never put myself in denial."

"Who is Cali Nip?" Ginta asked.

"The biggest slut class 2007 has to offer."

Kouga couldn't help but take advantage of that comment, "I know I voted for Homecoming Queen, but I guess I missed the slut elections. Let me guess you are biggest slut of class 2009?"

"Very funny Kouga," she replied as she returned to her desk, "anyways Cali Nip is the girl who constantly hangs on Sesshoumaru Murashu just because he fucked her twice. Everyone knows Sesshoumaru could never settle down with anybody."

Ginta sounded interested now that his upright member wouldn't allow him to return to his worksheet on Egypt, "so she is in desperate need of male companionship? Hook me up with her number."

"She is hung up on Sesshoumaru too much. I mean I fucked Sesshoumaru, but I know that's all he wanted so I continue on my way. Inuyasha is turning out to be the same way so I have been doing the same."

Kouga looked to her again, "why would you want Inuyasha's dick after having Sesshoumaru's? Seems like a downgrade."

"The Murashu name is like royalty and Inuyasha is one."

"I still don't get you Ayame. At least Cali is interested in Sesshoumaru because she hopes to marry him and be rich in a mansion, but you only want to fuck them."

"That's because I am marrying you and we have support each other, but lets be honest I don't want to be one of those innocent little rich girls. I am horny dammit! So if I screw the Murashu's I look less like a slut and more like a gold digger."

"And since you are already rich the comments get cancelled out, so in the end you have no reputation."

"See it all works out for the best dear future husband."

Ginta smirked, "I wouldn't say that you don't have a reputation Ayame. The internet world knows you as one of the hottest porn sluts around."

"Oh yeah I forgot," Kouga took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Ginta, "soon you will get that blow job from Ayame because we will be rolling in money. Our porn website that you and Hikaku set up for me will eventually bring in more then my parent's wolf farms."

"Too bad its not making enough to hire any real porn stars," Ayame commented before sticking a lollipop in her mouth to further seduce Ginta, "you have to find random girls around the school."

"It's a lot more then that. Sometimes I have to get them drunk and drugged just to get a picture. Films are a bit more difficult."

Ginta sighed, "yeah and we need to find some new girls."

"There is one," Kouga began smirking, "but it might take awhile since I kind of want this girl's trust. She would make a good girlfriend for me."

"Not another dumb blonde is it? Or a ball busting red head like Ayame?"

"Neither of those. We haven't really had an innocent schoolgirl in any of our films since our victims have been picked up at parties, so she will be perfect. She has some big jugs that are actually hers and her ass isn't that bad either. Don't even get me started on her legs."

"Oh you must be talking about that new teacher."

"Teacher? We aren't doing any old lady porn."

"Oh so you don't know yet. Do you have remedial English?"

"Fourth period."

"Well there is this new teacher who is really young and really hot. I heard her boobs were way over a handful and she has the perfect ass."

"Well I am talking about a new student named Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome Higurashi," Ayame said out loud, "oh yeah she has to try out for the cheer leading team. We were told about her because a few of our members quit and it was listed in her file that she went to cheer leading camp and all that wonderful stuff."

"Ayame I thought of something weird."

"And what would that be Kouga dearest?"

"You know how I hate those teen movies because they're always the same with the same type of characters and plots."

"Well I like them, but sure. Where are you going with this?"

"Well after watching all those movies don't you think it's a cliché that our school's biggest bitch and slut is a cheer leader?"

Ginta started cracking up while Ayame didn't look too pleased.

"But thanks for this information dearest, because now my hot little girlfriend would seem hotter in a cheer leading outfit."

"If I even vote her in."

"Even if you don't please make sure she gets an outfit."

"So will she really make us some money?" Ginta asked.

"Well it really doesn't matter to me since I already have enough to buy her and sell her I only do the website for fun. There just something about getting reviews on the hot women that I have fucked that puts a smirk on my face. It just might be awhile because I want a lot of her before publishing her for all the world to see."

"Very well, but if she is as hot as you say she is I want a go at her."

"I don't know, she looks as though she has a bit too much self respect for that."

"So no whores this time?" Ayame questioned as she sat on top of Kouga's desk.

"No that's what's so fun about her."

"Well I am a bit horny right now so how about during passing period I can be your little whore for a bit."

"When it comes to that word and you it's not kinky anymore. I know I have touched you after you have been with some funky people before, but I refuse to touch you after Inuyasha."

"I do take baths you know. Do you hate Inuyasha that much? I am not a big fan of him either, but at least he buys meals and stuff sometimes."

"Of course he does, because if you check the dictionary under spoiled little rich boy you would see his picture."

"First of all there is no way on earth spoiled little rich boy is a word and second you are also rich."

"Yeah, but I don't do arrogant things like go out partying and then turn up to basketball practice like it is no big deal."

"Yeah you do."

"Shut up! I just hate the bastard, and he seems to always be there when I don't want him. Like today when I first laid my eyes on Kagome he was right there making himself look better, because of that Kagome actually thought I was some kind of savage."

"Well that will change when she has you in bed that's for sure."

"Damn straight it will. My cock will become her new addiction."

"That and savages get things done quickly."

"Ayame now that I have no intention of ever even touching you again you should just back off of me."

"Fine I will, but just remember when we graduate things will still remain so."

"Of course. I don't care how many children my mom wants me to have I am not going near you after Inuyasha."

"Does your mom even know I have been pregnant before?"

"No that's why your mom made you have that abortion. Whose kid was that anyways?"

"Goshinki something. I am not good with last names."

"Goshinki? That's our principal's son, and this happened in middle school too. I would say that you are off to a good start on your high school career."

"Thank you. See this is why we can't separate, because we have wonderful conversations like this."

"Well the conversations are making me a bit sick and I am a womanizer," commented Miroku who was sitting behind Ginta.

"Ah I forgot about you Miroku," Kouga said, "we have to be good now Ayame because this faggot doesn't like how we are talking."

"You're gay?" Ayame asked Miroku, "but you groped me and everything last year."

"No," Miroku declared, "he is just angry, because I use to be the only one on the basketball team he could beat, but I quit the team to be in choir."

"A basketball player in choir," the wolf demoness repeated, "that does sound pretty gay."

"On the contrary. It sounds gay only because the choir is made up of mostly girls meaning who am I going to get to talk to do during class?"

"A lot of girls," Ginta answered.

"Exactly."

"Well," Ginta replied, "if you want to see a lot of girls there is always Kouga's website."

"Hold up I am a pervert, but how can I look at women you men have drugged and things?"

"Told you he was a fag," Kouga added in.

"I think it's quite nice of him," Ayame couldn't help but add in.

"You have become such an asshole lately Kouga," Miroku continued, "I think I will find Kagome Higurashi myself and tell her of your intentions."

"Normally I would be worried about that, but seeing as how you will end up groping her before telling her about me she won't believe you."

Miroku was about to reply before the bell rang and a grin appeared on Kouga's face.

"Well I am off now," he announced as he darted towards the door, "its time to escort my princess to her third period."

(End of Chapter)

AN: Obviously I have changed up Ayame a bit too so sorry for not including it in the list that is on Chapter 3.


	6. Ropes and Ice

Chapter 6

Ropes and Ice

"So word on the street is that you are a cheer leader," Kouga noted as he led Kagome towards the gym.

"How would anyone know that?" Kagome asked as she kept her eyes out for the girl's locker room.

"Well our school is in desperate need for cheer leaders so girls like you are easily heard of. Will you try out?"

"I guess if they are running low I would have too."

"Good, because I know I will dominate the court if you are cheering me on."

"Is this it?" Kagome asked as she seen a locker room.

"Yes, and it doesn't look like I will be following you in there. Do you have your gym uniform?"

"Yes it was sent in the mail."

"Very well then I will see you after class for lunch."

"I have C lunch."

"Really? So you can't eat till the end of the day? Well I guess then this is the last time I will see you today."

"Really? Well thanks for all your help."

Kouga grinned as he tore a piece of paper out of one of his notebooks and wrote down his phone number, "Please take this. Give me a call whenever."

Kagome gave a nod as she put the paper away. Once again he kissed her hand before running towards his next class at a demon speed.

In about five minutes Kagome had changed into her gym outfit and went into the gym where it looked as though she was to line up. She stood in the back row and leaned against the wall. If this was a gym class and there were youkai in it then wouldn't it be super hard since demons were a lot stronger?

"Hey new girl get out of my spot!" Kagome jumped when she was told.

Kagome was a bit surprised to be ordered around by her future boyfriend's rival and English partner's brother. Inuyasha Murashu stared down at her with a frown, but yet an interested look in his eyes. The hanyou stood out like a swore thumb, because unlike the others around him he wore no gym uniform, but baggy red pants and a matching jacket that covered a white shirt.

"I am really sorry," Kagome panicked as she searched for another place to stand.

"What is your last name freshman?"

"Higurashi," Kagome nervously answered.

"Then that spot over there is where you should be," he said pointing at a vacant spot that was diagonal from him.

"Thanks," Kagome took her place in line, but not before the teacher arrived.

"Woman," the teacher who wore an ID badge that identified him as Juromaru barked, "Why are you not in line? That is a tardy."

"I am so sorry sir it won't happen again," Kagome found herself apologizing a bit too afraid to explain herself.

"Lay off of her Juromaru!" Inuyasha shouted, "She is new."

"Well if it isn't my little class rebel Inuyasha," Juromaru stated in a monotone voice, "surprised you made it all the way to second semester without being expelled or cut from the basketball team, but then again I hope none of that happens seeing as how your father gives me a paycheck every week. I doubt though that Naraku takes that into consideration."

"That idiot Naraku knows not to mess with me, so you should do the same," Inuyasha responded in a confidence that Kagome could only hope to have in times like this.

"Well Mr. Basketball Star since you don't want to listen to instructions you and your late friend will have to put a little more effort into class. I think before running with the rest of us you two should climb a bit. Your brother so kindly supplied us with a rope that hangs from the ceiling. That one shall do well, and make sure to wear your talisman. Cheating will not be tolerated this time."

"Blah blah blah," was his only reply.

The rest of the class traveled over to the track room so they could practice running leaving Inuyasha and Kagome behind. Inuyasha was some kind of dog demon just like Sesshoumaru, but they're something less intimidating about him. It was probably his cute puppy ears.

"Thanks a lot," was what Kagome managed to say, "Maybe if you didn't challenge him I would have just gotten off with a warning."

"That's the pussy way out," Inuyasha told her, "he had no right to push you around like that, but we better do as he said and climb that rope. I can't always stand up to him."

Kagome followed the hanyou over to the large rope that hung from the ceiling. Kagome stared up and saw how high it went and knew this was suicide. She had never even climbed a rope let alone gone that high.

As she thought about how much she hated heights Inuyasha revealed two necklaces both containing a stone with a strange youkai symbol engraved in it. He put one around his neck and the other in the palm of her hand.

"What's this?" Kagome asked as she studied the stone.

"This little incident has officially made us gym partners so during this class we both have to wear these," he explained.

"I don't understand."

"This is a required class, so demons like me have to take it despite how it was made for humans," the hanyou began, "in order to make it so demons don't stand out in the class we partner up with a human and both wear these necklaces. Yours gives you a bit more strength then usual, and mine makes me a lot weaker."

"So we are equal," Kagome summarized his statement after putting the necklace on, "please excuse I am trying to learn the best I can."

"Whatever."

"Inuyasha I have to take class with you again," a voice caused Inuyasha's ears to twitch.

"Oh," Inuyasha's voice sounded a bit unenthusiastic, "it's you Ayame."

Kagome turned around and looked at the girl who interrupted their rope climbing before it even began. She was a wolf demon with bright green eyes and red hair. Kagome quickly recognized this demon as the one who was masturbating in Kouga's picture.

"Yeah I got a bit held up in the hallway," Ayame said, "so it looks as though you have already picked out a gym partner."

"It was sort of forced."

"I guess I can share talismans with another guy then, but just so you know there will be a shortage little visits to the locker room during class. I have sort of had my eyes out for another member of our class."

"Please don't say its Juromaru," thought Inuyasha, "your mom would kill you after the incident with Goshinki."

"It will be fine she put me on the pills. So who is your partner anyways?"

"Oh her? This is…ummm…I know I caught your name earlier."

"My name is Kagome."

Ayame then gave off a strange smirk at the sound of her name, "Kagome? As in Kagome Higurashi?"

"That's me."

"Out of curiosity have you been around a wolf demon by the name of Kouga today?"

"Yeah he helped me out."

"That's good of him. So you are interested in cheer leading?"

"Ayame bug her later!" yelled Inuyasha, "go rejoin the class or something. I want to get this done so I can run or something fun."

"Fine," the wolf demon pouted as she took her leave.

When Ayame was gone Inuyasha stared up at the rope and examined it. Kagome couldn't help but giggle a little when she seen his ears twitch while he concentrated.

"Laughing at my ears are you?" he growled, "well I don't trust this rope, because I guess my brother put it up, but now I won't have to worry because you get to go up it first."

Kagome's laughing ceased, "climb all the way up there?"

"No! I want you to swing on it while singing the Hokey Pokey. Of course you are going to climb it!"

"I have never done anything like it before though."

"Well just attempt. Like I said you will have a bit more strength and balance then usual because of that stone."

"I don't know."

"Get on that rope or I will tell everyone that you are sleeping with Kouga."

"What? I am not!"

"Of course your not; at least I hope not seeing as how you have only been here a day, but no one else knows that."

Kagome decided this would be a perfect time to get information about her future boyfriend, "why would that be a bad thing?"

"Because only a total slut would sleep with a guy on her first day of school!" he yelled sounding pretty annoyed, "now get your ass up on that rope! I haven't got all day."

Kagome sighed as she gripped her hand on the rope and began to pull herself up. At first it was difficult to shift her weight while climbing, but after awhile she started to get the hang of it. It must have been the power of the talisman that was helping her even though she didn't feel any different.

"There you can do it, so hurry up!"

"I am trying!" Kagome snapped at Inuyasha wishing he would be quiet.

"Feh, trying takes too long."

Kagome had managed to get herself midway before looking down to shout something else at the impatient half demon, but looking down was the problem. She wasn't even to the top and how far she was from the ground was beginning to freak her out. Not wanting to experience any other higher levels Kagome got ready to slide down.

"Wait Kagome not that way!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran forward.

It was too late. When Kagome came sliding down the rope at the fast rate she was going she didn't remove her hands from the rope resulting in a painful scream. By the time she fell down on the mat her palms were colored red and there were marks on her inner thighs.

"I told you to wait," Inuyasha said as he went over to her, "you stupid girl."

Kagome had a few tears in her eyes as the red mark stung. She should have known better then to do something so stupid!

"Well Kagome lets go."

"Go where?"

"To get some ice to relieve the pain stupid!"

Kagome wept as she followed her gym partner into a small room by the gym that was used for washing uniforms and supplying ice.

"Quit crying," Inuyasha barked, "It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Yes it does!" she screamed, "A lot of my skin got rubbed off."

Inuyasha sighed before putting a hand on her neck and removing the necklace, and just like that Kagome screamed again. The pain got worse right when the necklace was taken away.

"Now you can cry," Inuyasha smiled as though he made a funny joke, "sorry, but you are only allowed to wear these stones in the gym. Without the demon energy it supplied you with the pain got worse."

Kagome could give out no more words before she drove her palms into a bucket of ice and letting out a breath of relief, "there that's better."

"I will make you an ice pack. Did you get hurt anywhere else?"

"This one spot on my leg."

"Well you can take care of that, because I am not going to get in trouble for anything. You wouldn't have that if girl's gym uniforms were so skimpy in that area."

"It will be fine Inuyasha."

He placed the ice cubes in a small bag and handed them to her, "its kind of hard for you to run or do anything while holding an ice pack so you should just wait here until gym is over."

"Okay, so are you going to climb the rope?"

"Hell no! I suck at doing it with this damn human strength. Stupid talisman! I can't wait until next semester when I take weaponry or something. How about you? Going to be a ninja or a miko?"

"Kouga told me I should be a miko?"

"So are you really going out with him?"

"What? Of course not! I am just a locker buddy I guess."

"Good, because I can't stand that guy or his fiancée."

"Is he supposed to marry Ayame?"

"Yes, but until then he is being a dick and Ayame is being a whore."

"So she is that way, and that means when she spoke to you about having fun…"

"Usually during this class period I have her give me a blow job and then sometimes a quickie after school, but she has become a bit boring in that way and socially she is a disaster."

"Oh," Kagome said in a tone that let him know it was a bit too much information.

"Get use to that talk. For us youkai sex is a way of life so we talk about it like its casual, got it?"

"Yes."

"So don't freak out and go screaming if a youkai ask you to mate, because it's natural."

"Well obviously Ayame has sex a lot and you called her a whore."

"Its natural if a male ask you and you comply. A woman tempting men into it on her own over and over again daily is a whore."

"I just wish I could take a class on how you youkai act."

"You will get use to us."

"I already am seeing as how I was introduced to the whole family. I am English partners with Sesshoumaru and your sister is off the wall."

"Like Kouga Sesshoumaru is a dick and Ember isn't my sister only Sesshoumaru's. I kind of wish I could make a trade though seeing as how she is a bit more fun to be around."

"Well thanks for your help."

"No problem, so what was your name again."

Kagome felt a bit angered by that question. After the conversations they were having Inuyasha wasn't focused. He was uninterested by anything she had to say that he kept forgetting her name.

"_Wait Kagome not that way!"_

It then hit her! Inuyasha was lying and only pretending to not care. Before she hurt herself on the rope he called out her name. Why would he pretend to think of her as being unimportant?

Kagome was about to comment on it, but then for the first time that day she heard a voice come out of the intercom that hung from many walls, "Kagome Higurashi report to the principal's office."

"Hah!" Inuyasha smiled, "guess who's busted!"

(End of Chapter)


	7. Inuyasha's Teacher

Chapter 7

Inuyasha's Teacher

Inuyasha Murashu spent lunch alone as usual. For those who knew nothing about the hanyou it would seem strange for such a popular student to eat alone, but there was a good reason for it.

During lunch periods Inuyasha, who hated the taste of cafeteria food, would use a staff badge that he got from his father to leave the school and walk across the street to Wacdonalds. There he would order two double cheeseburgers, super sized fries, ten piece chicken nuggets, and a bottled water. After getting his strange supply of food he headed into his own car that he hid in the Wacdonald's parking lot so it wouldn't be seen around Sesshoumaru's.

Inuyasha drove a Flamewheel just like his brother, but Sesshoumaru's was built for class while Inuyasha's was just plain pimped out. He had MP3 players, flat screen TV, a whole collection of DVDs under his seat, several different video game consoles, and a small kitchen so he could get drinks and make Hot Pockets.

The hanyou spent lunch period devouring his food while watching some anime. He was right in the middle of Love Hina when Yuska made him go to bed last night, so now he had to finish the episode during lunch rather then watching an action movie. This meant that he would be in fourth period on time for once.

"Why make an anime with sexy woman who fall into sexual situations that has no sex in it?" was all Inuyasha could ask as he threw his trash on the floor boards knowing one of the maids would clean it out tonight.

Since there was only one more period in the day to go Inuyasha drove his car and parked it close to the school so he could have an easy exit. He returned to the building with a frown, because he enjoyed his alone time a bit too much. It wasn't that he was some kind of freak that got shunned by all the other students he just liked being alone. The only people he actually considered friends were Sango Slayer and Miroku Kazanna, and he didn't even speak to them after school. The only other times he was around others were at basketball practice, keg parties, and if he could find a girl to have sex with.

He didn't want to admit it to himself, but Inuyasha was becoming a bit bored with this lifestyle. Not the part where he ate mass amounts of food while watching TV, but his social life. When he seen human couples in the hall holding hands he grew a bit jealous. It must have been nice to have one person you can confide in and tell everything to and at the same time make out with like the youkai in the hallway could be seen doing.

Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't need anyone to trust, because he had himself and that's all that mattered. If he was bored he had all the money in the world to go out to clubs or buy things, and if he was horny there were whores like Ayame who would please him as well as a number of girls he had on the side.

He then thought about Ayame and how her presence was beginning to annoy him. It was true she wasn't like Cali Nip who hung on someone that didn't like her, but she always spoke so open about their actions during school. What if he did find someone he wouldn't to share a bit of his life with and she was around talking about how she gave him a blowjob? She also had a way of watching everything he did and commenting on it. Just yesterday he ran into her at a department store and she gave him a hard time about buying stuff in a normal person's store instead of Blaskins, the expensive mall where Sesshoumaru did all his shopping.

Of course Inuyasha went straight to his Remedial English class without stopping at his locker. He wasn't the type to bring textbooks and homework to class and be prepared. He decided way back in the sixth grade that he wasn't good at writing or reading so it would be just best to give up. Of course he wouldn't get his diploma, but with his father's money why would he need it? He would just drop out after four years and tell his dad that he graduated.

The bell rang right as he entered the classroom for the first time. Since he usually didn't come to school until one of his movies were over it wasn't rare to appear five minutes before the last bell would rang.

"Ah not an early bird are you?" a sweet but yet strong female voice asked him.

Inuyasha saw that he was being addressed by a young woman who was wearing a black mini skirt and a white blouse. As strange as it was she kind of reminded him of that Kagome girl from gym class. She had raven hair and large doe eyes, but her hair was longer and smooth and she was a bit taller.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked not recognizing this student.

"Double detention," she told him.

"What?"

"One for asking such a rude question to your superior and another for wearing a gym talisman outside of your Phys. Ed class."

Inuyasha looked down and indeed saw that the necklace was around his neck even after he bashed Kagome for it, "I forgot, no wait! I don't do detentions! And what do you mean superior?"

"I am your new English teacher Miss. Yamada," the girl replied, "so sit down and we will talk about your detentions after class. Now remove that necklace."

"Big deal that its on," he groaned, "its not like me being more like a human is going to help me in here, and how are you a teacher? Aren't you a bit too young?"

"Flattery is not going to get you out of detention Mr.?"

"Murashu, Inuyasha."

"Oh I see, so you're a Murashu? That explains why you won't serve your detention."

"Hold on! If you think I am one of those rich boys who wants to buy his way out of detention you have another thing coming! I don't want to serve it just because I don't want to serve it."

A smirk played on the teacher's lips, "oh I see. So you just want to establish yourself as a rebel in this school."

"That's right so I am not serving your damn detention!"

"How sad. You are just a rich boy who wants to find his place in the normal world of a public school."

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"That's a third detention so take your seat Mr. Murashu."

Inuyasha took his seat but didn't look too happy about it. The teacher smiled in triumph before going up to the chalkboard and writing out Miss. Kikyo Yamada. As she did so Inuyasha studied her and couldn't help but look at her ass. It seemed for the first time in any class he wouldn't be yelled at for not paying attention to the teacher. He was going to pay attention, because he liked what he saw.

"I have noticed most of the teachers here go by first names," Kikyo turned around causing Inuyasha to become disappointed, "but for now lets stick with Miss. Yamada. I am taking over for the usual English teacher that retired shortly after first semester, but this class will have the same rules."

"Ginta was right," Inuyasha heard someone behind him whisper, "teacher has a nice ass."

Inuyasha spun around and stared at Kouga, "why do you have to sit behind me wolf!"

"A better view," Kouga replied, "now turn your rich boy ass around."

"Kouga shut your ass up! The whole rich boy thing is getting old."

"That's right usually rich boys have girls hanging on them, but you have to go to your car during lunch to masturbate to porn since no one will have you."

"Had your fiancée the other night."

"Who hasn't? When I said girls hanging on you I didn't mean average whores and prostitutes I meant hot women who want to make sweet love to you because of things you can give them. Judging by the skirt she wears with her pretty legs I would say Miss. Yamada gets a bit crazy, and I don't even see her hanging on you."

"First of all she is a teacher, and second, I am not insecure of myself like you who has to show off his cock because that's all he has."

"I bet I could get her."

"Who?"

"Miss. Yamada you dumbass!"

"You can't even get a student let alone a teacher. I am going to tell you right away that Kagome Higurashi wants nothing to do with you outside of sharing a locker."

"Well if that's the truth then soon she will have to pay a heavy locker fee with her pussy, and when I get her I will invite Miss. Yamada over and let those two play while I watch. It would be a great addition to my website."

"None of them would go anywhere near you or your perverted camcorder handling friends."

"So you think you could get her?"

"Damn straight! You couldn't pry that woman off my dick after she has had a piece of me!"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled catching the hanyou's last statement, "I would say after that comment we are past detentions."

"What about Kouga he was talking too!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I didn't hear him, just you!"

"This is bull shit!"

"I am going to have to send you to the principal's office where you will probably be suspended, but there is one new rule that I would like present to the class."

"And what would that be Miss. Bitch?"

"Every time you get in trouble you can either serve your punishment or write a story?"

"Write a story?"

"That's right. So when you flunk out of high school at least you would have some writing experience. So how about it? Stay in here and write a story or stay after school with your principal."

"I don't know how to write."

"Well maybe you will learn."

"What do I have to write about?"

"Anything."

"Fine then! Just leave me alone."

Inuyasha tore a piece of paper out of his notebook and began to write as Kikyo told the class about something called pronouns. He was pretty slow at it, so he didn't have it done until the bell rang.

"Here," Inuyasha forced the wrinkled paper in Kikyo's hands.

Kikyo smoothed out the paper and read what her hanyou student had written.

My Bitchy Teacher

Bye Inuyasha Murashu

Inuyasha was sit in his chair when fat basturd Kouga told him the teach was a hott bitch. Fatty basturd Kouga donut leaf Inuyasha alone zo he talked 2. Zoon Inuyasha was made 2 talk bout fucking Miss. Bitch, so Miss. Bitch was raped in the mouth + pussy bye him but than she bitched zo he killed her.

The End

"Interesting," Kikyo commented.

"I thought so," Inuyasha was ready to get yelled at and punished so he could once again rebel.

"But there are some spelling mistakes and I can see some internet language," Kikyo took out a red pen and began circling his mistakes, "instead of doing the worksheet like the rest of the class you are to correct your mistakes on this and hand it back in."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, why wasn't she made. In his story he wrote about how he raped her and killed her, but she was scolding him for spelling mistakes? When she seen that annoying smirk reappear on her face it made sense! She knew this was going to bug him so she would let him off the hook.

"That's it?" he asked, "that's all you wanted to say."

"Next time you get in trouble I want you to add to it a paragraph at a time," Kikyo continued, "you just summarized what sounds like an interesting story. Why is it that Kouga's words caused Inuyasha to get in trouble? What were Miss. Bitch's reactions to the sex scene? What went through Inuyasha's mind as he murdered her?"

"Why am I not in trouble?"

"I told you to do something and you did it, so get a move on."

"Well I don't want to make corrections. The story is fine the way it is!"

"Well sometimes kids do their homework, sometimes they don't, and sometimes they get their parents to do it for them. I think I should send it to your mom."

"Feh, don't try the parent thing on me," Inuyasha responded, "my mom is dead and my dad is in another country."

"Well then who was the nice lady who called me on the phone last night telling me to take any necessary step to make sure you pass."

"My brother's mom."

"Well since she is so concerned with you I am sure she would want to hear your story."

Inuyasha looked a bit alarmed, "no that's okay! I will correct it."

"That's better," she smiled, "see you tomorrow Inuyasha."

"If I even decide to show up."

"Oh you will. I have my ways of making students show up."

Inuyasha couldn't help himself, "is it your ass?"

"That's another detention or addition to your story tomorrow Inuyasha," Kikyo snapped as she forced him out of the class and shut the door.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he prepared to go home and make corrections to his horrible story.

(End of Chapter)


	8. Rules and Principals

Chapter 8

Rules and Principals

Kagome sat in the main office on a hard wooden bench with a frown on her face. She had only been waiting in the room for a few minutes and already she hated it. The room was cold and the walls were made of concrete giving it a prison feeling. Even all of the secretaries were wearing the same orange shirt that had a staff label on it.

"Miss. Higurashi the principal is ready for you now," an old woman who was much too small and shriveled for her uniform said while pointing to a black door.

Kagome muttered a thanks before standing up and entering through the door. The principal's office scared her even more, and she would have gladly gone back to the uncomfortable bench. The walls were painted black, and since the lights were turned off the only source of light was a computer screen that the principal was far enough from to be concealed in darkness.

"You may sit down Miss. Higurashi."

It took Kagome a bit, but she finally located a seat in front of the desk.

"You are not in trouble Miss. Higurashi," the deep voice made sure to tell her, "you don't need to stall for time."

"Sorry," Kagome quickly apologized, "I couldn't see."

With a snap of his finger a small lamp in the corner of the room turned on. The office was still dimmer than anything she had ever seen, but now she could see the man's face. She was expecting an old cranky man, but instead it was a young man with a handsome face and long dark hair. At first she wanted to question how a guy so young could have children and a demanding career, but when she seen the scarlet color of his eyes it made sense. He was some kind of demon.

"Kagome Higurashi from Yoroido, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"My name is Mr. Senaka, not sir."

"Yes Mr. Senaka."

"Last names aren't used much here often Higurashi. You can go ahead and call me Naraku, and since we are on that page I can stop being a hypocrite and call you Kagome; or do you have a nickname?"

She just shook her head this time without a verbal answer.

"Yoriodo is nothing but a fishing village, correct?"

"That's right."

"And you're a home schooled student, but yet you excel in cheer leading?"

"My dad thought it would be good for me to get into an activity."

"He is right about that. There should be more to school then just studying. I will arrange a try out session for you sometime next week."

"Thank you Naraku," Kagome replied even though she had been having second thoughts of being on a team.

"It must be hard on you being around demons in a new city and all; being on a team will help you adjust. So I believe your English teacher gave you a handbook?"

"Yeah I need it for Adomaye and Ruoku."

"It's a foolish book, but you need to understand our world Kagome."

"Well outside of school it's still the same world, right?"

He then let out a chuckle that made her feel a bit uneasy, "you are wrong there Kagome Higurashi. Though my kind must refrain from fighting, raping, or casting curses like we use to on a daily basis a few of our laws have been put into affect."

"Youkai laws? I don't know any."

"It isn't anything too major that you should worry about. Most of the laws deal with politics and age limits."

The bell that signaled for the beginning of fourth period then interrupted their conversation, and Kagome decided that if she were going to miss her first day of Journalism class she would take advantage of it by getting information out of Naraku.

"So age limits have been changed on things?" Kagome asked curiously, "like I could drink right now if I wanted too?"

"Woman aren't allowed to drink much more then a few glasses of whine a year," Naraku smirked, "so don't even think about it."

"I wouldn't do it anyways."

"Good. The only other changes are that you have to be 14 to drive and if any man wanted too they could marry you right now."

"That's dumb. Why would a girl my age want to be married?"

"If my people had total control of the law then you would already be in a house with three children at the least unable to get a diploma."

She went quiet not wanting to insult any youkai customs; even though when it came to that she really wanted too.

"Now it's time to talk about a law more divine then that of outside, my rules," he turned in his chair so his back was facing her, "that uniform of yours is to be worn everyday until next year when you are issued a new color represented your class. If any youkai assaults you in a harmful way you are to report it, and I will not have any student on any cell phone anywhere in this building. Is all of that clear?"

"Yes Naraku."

"Good. Now you have to sign this form stating that you understand all of the rules."

Kagome was handed a paper and pen that she quickly signed not needing to read it, "so do you youkai do detention and stuff when a rule is broken? I almost went out of the gym with a talisman."

"Teachers come up with their own punishments. I only deal with those who are close to expulsion."

"Okay."

"I almost forgot, since you are a late addition and this school is a bit over crowded you will not be given a counselor. If you have trouble or when it comes time to schedule your new classes you come to me."

"The school is crowded? I heard a lot of classes and activities kept getting cancelled because they're aren't enough students."

"Enough for our one counselor. Now tell me about yourself. Any boyfriends back in the fishing village?"

"No."

"Really? Well watch out for the men here. Especially Mr. Murashu."

"Which one?"

"Both."

Kagome became a bit concerned with how much Naraku knew and the personal questions he was asking, "I don't know anyone with the last name Murashu."

"I don't tolerate liars Kagome. My son and your teacher Juromaru says you were throwing yourself at the younger brother while he was slacking off, and Ember says you were getting close to the older one."

"Getting close? Throwing myself at him? That guy is a jerk! And come to think of it, so is Inuyasha? Like I would ever throw myself at him!"

"I would advise you to keep your distance Kagome Higurashi," he spoke with a voice of concern that was obviously forced, "though this school is shared by the two races it is not peaceful. Someone pretty, but yet oblivious to our world like yourself can easily become a victim to sex games and hate crimes."

"I have heard."

"The best you can do is-

"Become a lesbian and break up with her later saying I was confused?"

"Don't interrupt me," he frowned, "if it were the day of youkai total control you would be beaten and have your tongue cut off, but I don't suggest that either. A man would want you more if he could have the pleasure of seeing another female touch you."

"Sorry about that," Kagome quickly apologized to him before the phone rang.

Naraku rolled his eyes before picking up his personal phone, "this better be important Ivy."

As he spoke on the phone Kagome kept shifting the ice pack Inuyasha gave her back and forth from her hands to the piece of shirt that covered the burn on her thigh. She thought about how she called Inuyasha a jerk and how that was stupid since he was nice enough to give her the ice pack.

"I know she is here," Naraku continued as he spoke on the phone before looking at Kagome, "come over here for a moment Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome stood up and walked towards him as he kept on chatting.

"I don't know what wench it is, but I am sure it is a young one and we only have so many of those on staff, and I doubt they would send a student in."

Kagome's eyes widened as Naraku used his free hand to slide a finger up her skirt and touch her where the burn was. He was the principal and he was touching her close to her womanhood? Didn't school officials get jailed for this? The worst of it was she didn't know what to do. He was a youkai and could easily kill her if she resisted.

"If you are nervous this early on in the process Ivy then I don't see how you will be of any use to me. Frivolous problems like these always work themselves out. I am so unconcerned with it that I am carrying the conversation on in front of a new student."

"_While violating here!" _Kagome thought to herself ready to do something before the principal removed his fingers and the pain from her thigh disappeared.

Naraku had somehow healed her? The jerk could have at least warned her. She gathered her ice pack and books as the principal waved his hand signaling for her to leave. She gave him a nod before doing so and returning to the prison like office.

At least he had touched her down there with good intentions, because if it was for something else there was nothing Kagome could do. Ember had even said that if a teacher wished to sexual harass a student they could, but then Kagome felt her fingers. They still burned like hell, so why didn't Naraku heal there first. So the man did want to touch her near her private parts!

(End of Chapter 8)


	9. The Girls

Chapter 9

The Girls

Inuyasha walked towards his car in the parking lot, which was close to the door as far away from Sesshoumaru's as it could be. While other students left the school with backpacks full of homework Inuyasha held nothing in his hands. He wasn't the type to go home and do anything; except to rewrite his story for Miss. Yamada correctly of course. Usually he could care less about what the teacher's told him to do, but if he didn't do a copy would be sent to Yuska and she would read it. Yuska wasn't even Inuyasha's real mother, but no one could scold or punish him like she could.

"Inuyasha!"

Letting out an annoyed snarl Inuyasha turned around to go off on whoever was addressing him when he was having a bad day. It was a female dog hanyou who like him was also a freshman at the school. Her name was Amethyst, and she was Ember's daughter and Sesshoumaru's niece who always hung around the family.

"What do you want Aimee?" he asked using her nickname.

Amethyst was wearing a bright smile on her face, but quickly frowned when he replied in such a tone, "nothing. I'm sorry."

"Don't be like that," he quickly responded, "you always withdraw yourself and you wonder why nobody takes you seriously. Tell me what you want."

"Well…I…I just got appointed manager of the junior varsity basketball team."

"Congratulations," he said unenthused telling his car to unlock using the voice recognition system, "excuse me if I don't put on a party hat."

"What's wrong? My uncle Sesshoumaru making you his bitch again?"

"A little girl like you shouldn't be talking like that."

"I am only a year younger than you and I am in the same year."

"You have to be fifteen years of age to cuss then."

"You were talking like that when you were in diapers."

"Prove it."

"Grandma Yuska said your first complete sentence was 'Sesshoumaru gimme my ball back you bastard'."

"Yuska says a lot of things, but what do you want?"

"Don't change the subject. Tell me what is wrong."

"You changed the subject first! It was you who wanted something."

Amethyst couldn't help but release a giggle, which she quickly covered with her hand. She would never say it out loud, but she had always had a crush on Inuyasha, because if she did admit it people would think she was a freak. Though her and Inuyasha weren't related by blood people assumed they were cousins and she could already hear people calling them incest lovers. Not to mention Inuyasha thought of her as a kid sister and it would probably be awkward for him.

"I am in a bad mood because Miss. Yamada is a bitch," Inuyasha finally told her, "she wouldn't leave me alone. Other teachers just let me do whatever I want as long as I don't cause a problem."

"Miss. Yamada? I have her for English 9. I like her; she is nice."

"Nice as a fire rat in heat."

"Maybe she thinks it's a waste that someone with a brain keeps flunking regular English and is doomed to stay in the remedial class."

"I don't care if I pass or fail. Even if I wanted to pass I am too far behind to ever catch up again. So what do you want?"

Before thinking of a million reasons why not Amethyst was going to ask him about the Winter Dance, but decided to forget about it, "as manager I really want the team to do well, and everyone needs practice. The team is to practice everyday and here you are skipping. Why did you join if you don't care?"

"I am only on the team because my old man wants me to be more like Sesshoumaru. To stop his bitching I joined, because I would rather throw an orange ball around than push pencils, alright?"

"Then be committed and go!"

"Why don't you try and make me Aimee?"

"Why do you always call me that?"

"Because it's my nickname for you and I can use it whenever I want."

"Well it's annoying. Sounds like a human name."

"Hello! You are a half-breed just like me! Actually your mom is a half breed and she had a child with a human. You are lower."

Amethyst giggled again, "if you knew math could tell me what fraction I am."

"Shut up!"

She frowned, "Sorry I went too far."

"You are withdrawing yourself again. You have a shy problem Aimee, but I am in a bad mood so go away!"

"Fine," she said quietly as walked off.

Inuyasha just shook his head as she disappeared, "she needs to get a boyfriend."

The hanyou started his car and pulled out of the driveway. Since he had sat through ninety minutes of class he deserved a treat and decided to return to Wacdonalds for his usual order. Deciding to go into order he parked his car and let out a long yawn knowing it would soon be time for a nap when he got home.

While having a light stretch he noticed a rusty piece of garbage car park near him and let a female out of the passenger's side, "Artica?"

The woman looked at him surprised and embarrassed. Inuyasha would have been too if he were wearing a French maid outfit with dollar bills hidden in the skirt only covered up by a jacket. Though it was obvious she was a prostitute she was still pretty. She was a wolf demon, but not an ordinary one like Kouga or Ayame. She was an artic wolf, which was rare since their race was almost extinct.

"Inuyasha? Let me guess another order of early heart attack here at Wacdonalds?"

"Kind of," Inuyasha said in a much nicer tone than he had just been using with Amethyst, "come in with me. I will order you something."

"I am not a fan of fast food," she said, "and I am obviously working."

"So? I haven't talked to you in awhile."

"I can't."

"Why? Do you have a pimp now or something? I thought what you were doing was temporary."

"This will make it even more temporary," she said before referring to her pimp, "he pays me more than I was making alone and I am protected this way."

"You know you don't have to do this. Just let me help you Artica."

"I know you could easily do it, but I wouldn't feel right Inuyasha. Besides like I said I need protection and I don't want to get you involved in this when you are making the right choices and staying in school unlike me. Be a good boy and run off now."

"You are only a year older than me," he told her, "you can still go back to school Artica."

"And hear everyone call me a worthless whore? No thanks! I would rather just make the money and leave."

"Things like this aren't something you can just walk away from."

Artica just turned around and walked over to another junky car that pulled up towards her. Inuyasha retreated back into his car with a sigh not feeling hungry now. Artica had been his best friend back in middle school, but Artica fell in love with another demon and quickly dropped out of school to marry him. It wasn't uncommon for demon husbands to be a bit abusive to their wives sometimes since it was hard to get rid of old habits from the old days, but Artica's husband beat her daily for every little thing. She ran away from him, but since she had a mark on her neck many knew she was a mate abandoner, which was a great offense that could only be revoked with the mark being surgically removed or a legal divorce, no one wanted anything to do with her.

Once home Inuyasha parked his car in the garage with his other five and headed upstairs to take a nap. On the way there he saw his fake mother typing away on her laptop probably securing some business deals for his father.

"Hey sweetie how was school?" she asked.

"Can you tell dad that there is a teacher in his school who isn't doing her job and needs fired?" Inuyasha asked hopeful.

"After you had four innocent middle school teachers fired I think he wants you to just deal."

"But this woman is a bitch."

"Language please."

"Whatever, I am going to bed."

"Okay honey," she said looking up at with a smile, "and I feel like being lazy tonight, so instead of me cooking or requesting something from the chiefs how about some nice fast food from Wacdonalds for a change?"

(End of Chapter 9)

AN: Well seeing as how this chapter isn't getting the attention it deserves I am sure this chapter will loose all of it's fans seeing as how nobody likes reading fics with original characters, because I know I don't, but I am trying to stay true to the role-play. Besides things are going to get interesting and if you are smart you will truly stay hooked. Notice that all of Inuyasha's fans have names that start with A? Ayame, Amethyst, and Artica? Luckily and Kagome and Kikyo are coming and we can have the K fest!


	10. Friends and Home

Chapter 10

Friends and Home

The bell for the end of fourth period rang and Kagome emerged not alone or escorted by a wolf demon, but with a friend. During her incomplete time in Journalism class Kagome was assigned to a partner to work on some kind of character summary project, and she was put with Sango Slayer, the athletic girl from the courtyard. The two had become fast friends and now Kagome didn't feel as alone in this different school as she did earlier.

"Since that was our last class we don't have to eat in the cafeteria for lunch," Kagome was told, "want to eat across the street at Wacdonalds? My treat!"

Kagome was pretty stubborn, but she was hungry and her mom would never give her lunch money, "I haven't had fast food in ages."

"Lets go then!" Sango kept a smile on her face as they left the school.

"I hate these damn school uniforms," Kagome complained as she followed her new friend through the black top.

"What did you wear back at home?"

"Anything I wanted."

"Lucky."

Kagome had began feeling a bit edgy again as they walked towards the street. She had never seen so many youkai before until now. They were everywhere and they all seemed to travel in their own little packs. Wolf demons that were similar to Kouga were all in one group, cat demons all hung out together, and the same with anyone else, and she assumed they were only separated socially by demons and humans.

"Sango why do they all stay in groups like that?" Kagome asked when she was sure her voice wasn't being listened to.

"Because by the end of the day each of them have pissed someone off and they get in their groups so they have back up if a fight occurs," Sango explained, "I think fighting is in a demon's nature. I am taking psychology next year you should too. I bet we will get to learn about what makes a demon tick."

"Surprised we don't hang out in groups."

"We're special like that. We only get into fights amongst ourselves, which rarely happens at this school since everyone thinks we need to stay unified against the demons."

"Hey Sango," a girl who was chatting with a group of guys tried to get her attention, "good luck tonight!"

"Thanks," Sango smiled back.

"Don't get yourself killed," a nearby neko warned her.

"Be quiet Stacia. Just because I am on varsity and your not."

"I will be next time, so watch your back. Until then go kick some ass."

"I will. Thanks!"

"What are they talking about?" Kagome asked feeling bad because even demons were congratulating Sango while she stood there like a fool.

"I will be the first ever sophomore in this school to be promoted to the girl's varsity basketball."

"This school isn't that old so wouldn't you be the first basketball player to do it?"

"Sesshoumaru never played on the junior varsity team. He went straight for the big time."

"If only he was as good at being nice like he is in that game."

"I don't think he means to be rude and heartless. It must be hard being popular and good looking when you just want to be left alone."

"I guess."

Kagome had noticed Sango seemed to have the ability to see people and what lay beneath their skin. She would probably excel in psychology or another similar subject with the way her mind worked. She had to be good if she saw Sesshoumaru Murashu as a good man.

"Coming to my game?" Sango asked.

Of course Kagome wouldn't be making an appearance since she didn't have the pocket money to pay for a ticket. She already felt guilty enough since Sango would be paying for her lunch. It would be nice to make the cheer leading team though that way she could see all the games for free.

"Sorry I am busy tomorrow night," Kagome answered, "but maybe I will make it to the next one."

"You better."

The two made it across the street to WacDonalds where an order of fries and chicken sandwiches helped fill their stomachs. They were sitting at a window seat when Kagome noticed a certain dog hanyou in the parking lot. At first it seemed like he was going to come in, but then he started to converse with a girl; a girl wearing a French maid outfit. What Inuyasha said about youkai and sex must have been true, because there he was, a freshman, looking as though he was going to get a prostitute for the day. Kagome was proven wrong when the two went their separate ways."

"Good thing he wasn't hungry," said Sango, "there wouldn't be enough food here for anybody else. I don't care if he is a half demon he is going to get really fat one day and then we will see how fast he runs."

"Who was he talking to?"

"No clue. I've only been his friend since this year."

"Wait," Kagome responded in pure disbelief, "you are friends with him?"

"We don't talk that much outside of school, but he is fun. You know him? Oh yeah he and Kouga were fighting over you earlier."

"They were fighting over me?"

"It looks that way, but it seems that Kouga one."

"I had to promise to be his future girlfriend, so I guess I will be single for the rest of my high school career."

"Now Kouga is a jerk and there is no excuse for it."

"He has been nice to me, unlike Inuyasha."

"Like I said Kouga won and Inuyasha thinks you are going to be going out with him soon, so I doubt you two can become friends. Oh look at the time!"

Kagome watched as Sango frantically checked her watch, "what is it?"

"Track open field starts in five minutes!"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Obviously Sango liked getting his physical activities in, and she wouldn't stop until she was the best. It was probably rare for a human to have her attitude since youkai were much stronger in everything.

"Well I will leave you to it," Kagome got up and threw their trash away, "good luck!"

"Thanks Kagome! See you tomorrow."

When Sango was gone the new freshman couldn't help but sulk. She had such a good time talking with a new friend that she forgot school was over and it was time to return home. Unlike most students she would rather go to school over and over again than go home.

The walk home was what became the most depressing of it all. She got to look at marvelous homes and apartment buildings before having to go on to her street where the homes were damaged and not cared for along with being home to some undesirable people. Kagome lived on this street with her mother and it only inspired her to work harder to get out.

Using a rusty and bent key that required a lot of jerking around in the lock Kagome opened up the door and entered the undesirable home. Surprisingly her unemployed mother wasn't home on the couch suffering a hang over as usual. Today was becoming a good day.

Not wanting her mom to call her a useless bitch, which was unavoidable despite Kagome's actions, the girl gathered a broom and a dust pan wanting to clean up the apartment. Everywhere there were empty beer cans, dirty laundry, and condom wrappers. Cleaning up such things made her wonder how on earth a mother and daughter could be so different. Obviously Kagome was a result of an intoxicated one-night stand, because there was no way on earth her kind father would have ever had a relationship of the drunken whore.

"That should do it," Kagome congratulated herself after cleaning up what she could with the vacuum sweeper.

"Do I not make a good housewife?" Kagome quickly shuddered when she heard her mother come into the apartment; she feared the voice so much she could never make a comment about how she needed a supporting husband to be a housewife.

"I was just cleaning mom," was Kagome's only answer.

"You should be job searching!"

"I put in an application at the coffee place down the street yesterday and I did a lot of it last week. I am not looking hard enough, because they don't want girls my age."

"Useless bitch," her mother commented as she laid a brown paper bag on the dirty kitchen counter that was probably filled with liquor rather than any food, "but then again someone as lazy as you shouldn't have a job. You would probably make good money as a whore down on the corner. After all, look how you dress."

"This is my school uniform I don't wear it by choice."

"So a role-play? Keep up this attitude and you will find yourself with a pimp getting slapped every hour for your comments."

"Yes mom."

"Go to your room and sleep or something. I am having a friend over tonight."

Kagome knew her mother was talking about a man that she was going to try and have sex with in hopes of getting some cash, "yes mom."

"You better be counting your stars that your father's death has landed us some money, because this not having a job thing doesn't suit you. I am going to be off unemployment soon."

"I know I will do what I can."

Her mother just went on saying something about prostitutes again, because her brain cells were so far gone she had no clue that she was repeating what she said just a minute ago. All Kagome could do there was stand and nod until the loop ended and she could go into her room where she slept in a sleeping bag and did her homework.

(End of Chapter 10)


	11. Naraku's Plot

Chapter 11

Naraku's Plot

While other school officials, such as principals and teachers, had to supervise the sports and other extra circular activities Naraku Senaka returned home as soon as possible ready to get away from the annoyances his job forced him to endure. It was all worth it in the end, because to make sure that the school was taken special care of his paycheck came with many perks that allowed him to acquire the huge home he had been living in. That fool Inutashio actually believed Naraku was caring for the school like a principal was suppose to, but really everything was playing into his hands.

With a scowl on his face he parked his SUV in the garage and locked it. He hated driving such a thing and would rather have a fancy sports car instead, but this is what he got for having the family he had. During his life span he had single handily rose ten children, but now only three remained in his home. This meant that he had been taking a break from his mission for awhile.

"Kanna," he called out for his youngest daughter when he entered his home and sat down in the dining room.

A small girl with white hair and an emotionless face entered the room clinging on to a stuffed animal. The stupid child made no sense to Naraku! Ever since birth she had been emotionless and spoke to no one only doing what she was told, but yet she still held on to foolish things like a child her age was suppose to do.

Not expecting a response from her he went on, "since you and your sisters and mothers have all proven to be useless to me I am going to have to pick another for my little game. I think I have found the perfect host, so I am going to need the shikon."

"You hid the shikon in the mirror," Kanna stated in the most eerie emotionless way possible, "it has been there ever since I was born."

"That you can owe to your mother."

When Naraku looked at Kanna it wasn't hard at all to remember the beauty her mother was. Her name was Iris, and she was a void demon as well, but unlike her offspring she had free will and emotion. That was why Naraku took her against her well hoping to destroy all innocence she had to make his precious jewel grow dark, but the powerful youkai witch had somehow purified it in a way that made it too pure to be touched by someone like him, and then to make she looked it in a mirror that was meant for souls.

Iris' plan had been to lock the jewel in the mirror and then destroy it to rid the world of it, but Naraku quickly overpowered her. The mirror had put his plan on hold for several years, because before killing the bitch who caused all of this he made sure she gave birth to Kanna who would have the power to take the jewel out of the mirror. Now that Kanna would be able to do it the mirror worked out to his advantage, because not being able to touch the jewel became a problem when he had to protect it from others who desired it.

Despite being Naraku making a comment about Kanna's mother, which the girl undoubtedly knew Naraku was the woman's cause of death, she made no emotion or gesture of being disturbed by it. Like all of his other offspring Naraku had planned to make use of Kanna by forcing her to replace her mother and have the jewel turn dark, but without any emotion corruption was impossible to pour down on the girl.

"When shall I pull it out?" she asked.

"Not now, but soon," was the only answer her father gave, "the jewel's new owner is much too perfect, and I will not have the plan ruined this time. We shall wait a long while before releasing it from its prison. Go return and to your game with Hokudoshi."

Kanna walked off as quietly as she had appeared before Naraku went walking down one of the hallways of his home. His quiet walk had been ruined by the blasting music that was barely contained by a close door. Annoyed again he opened the door and found the oldest child in the house, Kagura, sitting on her bed smoking a cigarette.

"I do not need the police here to tell me how loud my house is," Naraku told his daughter, "turn it off."

Kagura only lowered the volume, "isn't already bad enough we have to deal with your demon bullshit and now you want to control what we listen to?"

"That demon bullshit as you put it is the only reason you were born," he explained, "and come to think about it you are as useless as that lame girl you call a sister, but at least she can operate that mirror making you disposable."

"So the wind I produce isn't good enough for you?"

"Your mother could do the same thing except better, and I killed her too."

Kagura's mother was no youkai like Kanna, but an immortal wind goddess. Naraku had used his demonic powers to take her mother, Felicity, against her will too, because deities weren't so easy to seduce or manipulate. Felicity was impossible to corrupt since she had spent thousands of years living up to her good name, so Naraku expected for her to give birth to his pure child that could darken the shikon, but instead he got Kagura who was hateful and could care less about anything.

Naraku's venture with the goddess wasn't all in vain though, because after he absorbed her he became immortal himself. Kagura was expendable like he had said, but his evil demonic aura mixed with the wind goddess' traits allowed the daughter to do some fine tricks with the wind. The dance of the dragon technique would come in handy if ever a time for them to fight a war came.

"Whatever," was Kagura's only response, "now that you are principal you can't just kill whoever you want. I need some cash."

"Shut it off."

Kagura let out a groan as she flipped the switch on her stereo, "there its off!"

Naraku reached into his billfold and handed over enough money to cover whatever she needed for the day, "and if you wish to remain on this planet you need to quit sullying our name."

"I thought as long as I didn't open my mouth about your dealings I was free to do as I wished."

"The school is a merge of youkai and human, and human minds seem to never travel to good things, but are always attracted to the bad. When they see the principal's daughter smoking on campus wearing dark depressing outfits I will be put into question."

"Winter has come and soon it will be the end of the first half of school. Nothing has happened yet and nothing will. Leave me be."

Kagura then slammed the door in her father's face and Naraku just continued down the hallway. The wench had no right to talk down to him in such a manner, but it least she had a soul unlike her sister. Still none of them could make the jewel stronger and he wasn't even going to attempt to use one of their brothers, because only a woman could keep a position of stubbornness and goodness, but yet be able to turn around and fall to temptation.

"Kagome Higurashi," Naraku then said out loud.

The young freshman who had spoken to was one who would bring him to the top of the food chain. He hated all of his students, so of course he was up to something when he called her in for a friendly interview.

After speaking with her he was sure she was the perfect match for his scheme. Kagome came from a secluded home that molded her into the perfect little virgin with morals and hopes. Such a human would keep the shikon jewel pure and weak, but if she were to fall into a world of pleasure and suffering the jewel would become more powerful than Naraku could even dream.

"Kagura!" Naraku called again.

"My music isn't on!" she yelled back when she came out with the fresh smell of black nail polish on her.

"Do you know of a Kagome Higurashi?"

"I think she is in my Algebra class," Kagura answered more quietly, "speaking of which can you do something? It would be nice to have a teacher and learn in there."

"The less teachers she is monitored by the better. What have you noticed about her?"

"She is one of those good kids is all I can say, but that Kouga guy has been all over her."

"The one with the porn site?"

"He is going to bring your school trophies by playing basketball, but if that's how you want to classify him then whatever floats your boat."

"It too early for someone like him to be around her. See to it that they spend as less time with each other as possible."

"Oh so now I have a purpose?"

"Don't screw this up for me Kagura. I have been generous so far, but if this goes wrong I will kill you and all your siblings without another thought."

"So you want me to play body guard for the girl? Let me guess you plan to marry her and make her dirty just like Goshinki's mother, turn her into a slave of desire and take away like Hokudoshi's, or hope for a pure offspring like you did with my mother? It always fails."

"Not this time. You are to watch Kagome Higurashi, understand?"

"I know I will act was her guardian for my life, but some more power would be great."

"Wench you can have whatever money you want and play whatever you want as loud as you want just get the job done."

"I will start watching her tomorrow."

"That would be a good daughter of you. If you plan to go out tonight pick up some food for your brother and sister. I have been told by some nosy neighbors that Kanna and Hokudoshi are too young to go into town alone."

"Kanna is mature, but that son of yours only causes trouble. I will pick something up since I am hungry myself. You know, some parents actually cook for their children and make it their responsibility."

"I have told you a million times Kagura, you were born into the wrong family."

(End of Chapter 11)

Next Time on Not Another High School Fic

Inuyasha's narration: I have seen every movie I own now, so its time to see something more exciting. Interesting, Kagome is trying out for cheer leading. That is something worth watching. Wait! What in the hell is Kouga up to?

Next Chapter: Cheers and Claps

Kagome is pretty good, so that bitch Ayame better let her on the team.

(AN: That is the best impression of the end of an Inuyasha episode I can do)


	12. Cheers and Claps

Chapter 12

Cheers and Claps

When the fourth period bell rang a week later Kagome packed up her things and gave Sango a wave good bye before heading towards the locker room. Once in there she put on her gym uniform to use so she could be more flexible when trying out for the cheer leading team. Today would be the day she made a fool of herself in front of a whole group of attractive youkai.

Once her locker was unlocked she packed away her stuff sighing when she saw her copy of Adomaye and Ruoku. She was getting the hang of it, but it was becoming difficult and Sesshoumaru kept on pressuring her to let him finish the essay since she was so slow. The assignment wasn't even due towards the end of the semester and he was freaking out about it.

She would rather have all four classes with Sesshoumaru though then being escorted from class to class with Kouga. Even if she tried her best to avoid him he always located her since he recognized her smell and they shared lockers. Often times she thought about becoming his girlfriend just so she didn't have to hear the term future girl friend over and over again, but if he was already attempting to kiss and touch her a lot now what would he think he could get away with if they were actually dating?

"Trying out?" a junior fox youkai asked as she was changing into her pink and black cheerleading outfit.

"I guess so," Kagome answered feeling a bit nervous.

"Good. The more the better."

"How little of cheer leaders are there?"

"Well just enough to make a small pyramid, but it's not the stunts that are causing problems. We have only one senior on the team and that's Cali Nip, but she isn't really a team player, and either are the juniors or the sophomores. So a freshman is head of the team."

"Who?"

"Ayame Emerald."

"I had a feeling, but you are an upper class man, why don't you just come up with some routines."

"Not in the mood. Good luck. My name is Mara Gemini."

"Nice to meet you, and thanks."

Mara then just let out a small laugh, "you are taking awhile. Too nervous to undress in front of another."

The fox demon spoke the truth, because Kagome didn't undress and put her gym uniform on until all the other girls were out of the locker room. It was stupid to fear undressing in front of others, but it just happened.

"So she speaks the truth," a woman laughed.

Kagome now fully dressed turned around and almost screamed for she thought she saw a vampire. A woman with red eyes and hair tightly put up into a bun addressed her wearing fishnet stockings, tight black skirt and matching top, pale skin, and black fingers nails. Kagome still wasn't use to city life so she didn't know about the gothic fashion, but then again how did this girl get away with not wearing her school uniform.

"Don't look afraid," she replied, "I am Kagura. I am in your Algebra class, but you have been too busy flirting with Kouga to notice."

"I have not been flirting with Kouga!"

"Whatever you say, but it was wise of you not to undress, because no one else did until that fox left the room. Mara Gemini is a lesbian and I think she has a thing for your tits."

Kagome also wasn't use to being around those who liked the same sex, "well if she is a lesbian there isn't much anyone can do about it."

"It's hard being tolerant around her. She isn't like the other ones who change because they fall in love with a girl."

"What do you mean?"

"She is no different then a man who wants pussy. She has raped women before, but there hasn't been enough proof, so watch yourself."

The strange gothic girl known as Kagura then took her leave and Kagome was finally left to go to the gym. Ayame and a few other girls all sat together on the bleachers talking about the upcoming winter dance while Mara sat a few levels up all by herself. She looked at Kagome while she licked her lips with her tongue.

"Okay Kagome Higurashi," Ayame said taking a clipboard in hand, "lets see what you have. Since you have taken classes in dance and cheerleading you don't have to show much to make this team."

"Okay," Kagome responded still nervous as Ayame played a dance track.

Grabbing a pair of pompoms Kagome did all the moves she knew a cheer leader could do when acting solo. She did the school cheer, did a flip, and acted as though she was signaling to a crowd.

"Good," Ayame said with a smirk, "now lets see if you can be tossed up into the air well. Who wants to partner up with Kagome?"

"I will!" Mara yelled.

"Not you," Ayame quickly said, "how about another human. Lana!"

Ayame called upon the only human so far on the team who gave Kagome one of those horrible looks that a queen who cast a slave who dared to look her in the eyes.

Before Lana could do some drills with Kagome Kouga, who was practicing with the basketball team on the other side of the gym stopped, "Kagome! I love you! Do good!"

Kagome groaned, but muttered thanks back towards him. If he was speaking the truth about loving her it was one sided and it felt awkward as possible. He was yelling things like that out towards her while his fiancée was the one making judgment, but Ayame didn't seem to care.

The drills were going good as planned, but Ayame lost her attention when she noticed something Kagome didn't. Taking a break from practice and sitting in the bleachers across the room was Inuyasha Murashu. It was easy to see that his golden gaze was on Kagome. Why in the hell was he taking interest on her? Ayame was only one of Inuyasha's whores, but it bugged her to see him looking at someone who was low on the high school food chain like that. It was already bad enough that he was always talking to that prostitute Artica, and if Inuyasha kept talking to these lowly people as though they were his equals; that made Ayame look really bad since she was the one sucking his dick.

"She is pretty good," one of the demons told Ayame, "what do you think Mara?"

"I like it when she is hurled up and down."

"Quit looking at her chest and look at her moves you freak!"

"Sorry Kagome!" Ayame got the freshman's attention, "but your moves are too plain for this team."

"What?" Lana questioned, "she isn't that good looking, but she has moves."

Ignoring the insult that came from the preppy human Kagome tried her best not to look hurt. She did the best she could, and her moves looked too plain? This was why she was so afraid of trying out.

"Ayame what in the hell are you going on about!" Kouga yelled when he came over to the other side of the gym.

"This side is for cheerleaders only," Ayame told Kouga, "your precious girl friend wasn't good enough so get over it."

Kouga sat next to his fiancée, "Ayame please just do this. What is the matter with you?"

Ayame pointed her finger at Inuyasha who was leaving, "that is my problem."

"You are such a slut Ayame, but let her on the team and I will fix it."

"Fine! Kagome since your faggot boy friend won't leave me alone and you are passable you will get to wear our uniform and go to all upcoming games."

"Thanks," Kagome had a forced smile thinking about how Kouga would use this against her to go out with her.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga then yelled as he jumped off the bleachers, "where in the hell do you think you are going! You don't just come here to watch my girl friend's ass wiggle and then leave!"

Kagome turned around and noticed Inuyasha for the first time. Sango had told her many times that Inuyasha never showed up to practice, so why would he come today let alone watch her try out?

"Shut up!" Inuyasha screamed, "I can do whatever the hell I want, and last time I checked Kagome isn't dating you!"

"And what in the hell do you know? All you have is this whore of a wolf demon giving you blow jobs and some prostitute girl hanging on you, and how about that bitch Amethyst?"

"Insult my friends one more time and it will be the last things to ever come out of your disgusting mouth, and even if they were my whores I know I am getting more then you, because all you do is sit around and talk about how you want to fuck Miss. Yamada."

"You don't know what you are talking about. I would never disrespect Kagome by talking about another woman in such a way."

Not wanting to listen to anymore of their stupid argument Kagome reported her clothes size so she could get her uniform the next day before leaving the gym. Why were they such idiots?

(End of Chapter 12)

Next time on Not Another High School Fic

Kikyo's Narration: So many corrections on this story Inuyasha, but I have a feeling something else is troubling you besides the punishments I have been giving you. If there is a girl you like just admit your feelings, but if you don't love her or have any interest in loving her then don't even thinking about using her to get back at Kouga.

Next Chapter: Kikyo's Suggestion

You are such a fool Inuyasha.


	13. Kikyo's Suggestion

Chapter 13

Kikyo's Suggestion

Miss. Yamada

By

Inuyasha Murashu

One day Inuyasha Murashu was minding his own business in English class when a bastard by the name of Kouga kept bugging him and telling him about how he wanted to have intercourse with Miss. Yamada and have her finger another girl on camera. The conflict somehow turned into a yelling match between Inuyasha and Kouga, and Miss. Yamada punished the wrong student.

After about three detentions Inuyasha finally snapped, and on one stormy night when the teacher stayed at school late grading papers he snuck behind her chair and grabbed at her breast giving them a hard squeeze since they were of a more than decent size. Her cries for help the hardness of her nibbles led to a bulge forming in Inuyasha's pants.

Needing to relieve himself Inuyasha used one hand to throw everything off of the desk while keep another around the teacher's waist. He slid her body on to the desk and ripped off her top and bra leaving her usual short skirt. He kept his hands on her waist to stop her from escaping as he lifted her skirt up and rubbed is covered cock against her pussy.

Miss. Yamada started out as the victim, but the size of his tempting dick made her hot and she lifted a hand to unzip him letting his huge cock fall out. Knowing how bad she wanted it Inuyasha allowed her to take it into her mouth and deep throat it until she got the cum that she desired.

Her moaning and screaming then began when he thrusted himself inside of her. She was beginning to enjoy what her student was doing for her since she had been too uptight to get into a real romantic relationship. Not being touched enough led her to having some tight pussy that was greatly pleased by Inuyasha, so she hit her climax first. Inuyasha then had his, but brought his cock up so he cummed all over her huge breast.

As much as he would like to go again with his latest pump he couldn't afford for her go on telling everyone about what had happened on her desk. Using his claws he took her life away and had to leave her body on the ground. With his money he could easily bribe the police if there was any suspicion on him, so using some fur he pulled off of his classmate Kouga he laid it on Miss. Yamada's body to frame him. When he was done creating the rape and homicide scene he left and went on with his life.

"A lot better," Kikyo commented Inuyasha after class, "but it is pretty sad you have been in trouble enough times to turn that rubbish from before into this. Every misspelled word has been corrected and I noticed your spelling has improved on some of your assignments that you are actually doing."

"You are a tricky bitch aren't you," Inuyasha replied trying his best not to look proud of his writing, "using sex to make me learn."

"Your attendance has improved as well, so if sex gets you an education then so be it, but since you insulted me with that word again you owe another paragraph and more corrections. Dick, cock, and pussy are slang words so find substitutes."

"Reproductive organs don't sound that sexy."

"There are other words."

"Penis doesn't either."

"I know."

"All those words and spelling problems I fixed were done, because I kept asking mom what to put. She was proud that I was actually working hard on my writing, but if I ask her another word for penis and vagina she will think I am up to something."

"Well try going to a book store and purchase an erotic novel. Hold on, I believe I have one."

"You have a sex book?"

"Sex is healthy, but you did get something right in your story. I haven't had time for a romantic relationship so I do what I can."

"Masturbate?"

Kikyo gave no reply as she handed him a book, "Here you go."

"Wait a minute!" Inuyasha gave her a glare, "now you are trying to get me to read?"

"Not only will you learn some appropriate words, but someone with a gutter mind like you can learn some valuable positions."

"Woman I know how to pleasure a girl," he took the book still, "and as much as talking to you about other words for penis looks like the beginning of a teacher student porn video I have to go. Is there anything else?"

"Well I noticed instead of adding a paragraph like you were suppose to you changed the ending to where you framed Kouga for murdering me."

"What of it?"

"I have noticed you and him fight a lot in my class, and it worries me. There is to be no fighting, and if you two were to try and kill each other I would have to stop you, which would be difficult since I am human, and I want to live long."

"Feh, don't worry your pretty little ass. Kouga is afraid of me and he wouldn't even try it."

"I don't understand why you two argue so much. At first I thought you two would be good friends."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "us? Friends? Are you nuts?"

"You two are alike."

"Shut up!" he jumped up and stood on his desk so he could down at Kikyo, "how can you say me and Kouga are alike?"

"You two both have loud mouths, have brains located below your waist, and have trouble in English. Not to mention I heard you are both fair basketball players."

"He sucks!"

"When I have congratulated him on making captain he said the same about you."

Inuyasha sat back down and crossed his arms, "That was my position."

"Soon you won't have any position. You have brought your grades up enough in my class to get a credit, but nowhere near having the C average that is required to stay on a sport's team."

"I flunked last semester and nobody said anything!"

"Well I am not like those who have all turned the other cheek for you. In order for me to not report you I will need all assignments completed with more then 50 right, and you need to have higher than a B on all tests and quizzes."

"This is Bullshit!"

"And still you use profanity, so that's another paragraph for your sister."

"I can only write about raping you and killing you so many times!"

"Not my problem. Also you have to promise me not to get into a physical fight with Kouga in my classroom."

"Only if he starts receiving the same punishments as me."

"Even if he did every assignment starting now there would be no way for him to pass, so I won't bother with him."

"More bullshit!"

"Another paragraph."

"Like I said Kouga won't start anything unless it's with his mouth, so don't worry."

Kikyo picked up her student's paper and went over it again, "what else can I tell you?"

Inuyasha watched her closely, "You squint a lot."

"I always forget to bring my reading glasses, but I can see enough. I don't have a major in psychology, but judging how you and Kouga are always arguing about sex I would assume that you two are fighting over a girl."

He rolled his eyes, "You could say that."

"Why do you roll your eyes like your annoyed."

"Well the girl we keep fighting about when not talking about you is just this freshman who I don't even talk to."

"Is she in any of your classes?"

"My gym class, but I don't ever talk to her. Actually I haven't said a word since her first day of being here."

"So what you are saying is that you don't love her?"

"I have never really loved anybody."

"So then let Kouga do what he wants with her if you can care less about her. You can go now."

Inuyasha looked angry as he grabbed his story and left the room. So what if he didn't love Kagome Higurashi? It would be wrong of him to do so since they never talked, and the only reason he had her eyes glued to her at try outs was to make sure- oh what was he saying? She was a nice girl not to mention attractive, and he didn't want Kouga to do anything to her. Even if she were the ugliest woman on earth he still would have helped her since she was Sango's friend.

On his way down the hallway Inuyasha saw a poster for the winter dance. He had heard in the hallway Kouga calling Kagome his future girl friend, and if it annoyed Kagome enough she would be pressured to take the offer. Knowing that wolf demon he would put a lot more pressure on her before the dance.

To a human school dances were a nice time to spend with friends and loved ones at school, but youkai had turned it into something totally different. It was all about having sex with as many girls as possible in the hallway and trying to sneak as much alcohol as possible. If Kouga had her going to that dance with his friends she would become part of a horrible sex game that she wouldn't be prepared for.

Someone else would have to take Kagome Higurashi before Kouga could lay a hand on her. Inuyasha's mind then wandered away from Kagome's welfare and on to the look that would take over Kouga's face if Kagome were to turn up with another guy. The dumb look he would wear would be priceless.

Inuyasha Murashu wasn't the only one staring at a winter dance poster though. On the other side of the school Ayame Emerald grabbed one of the wall. She no longer worried about Kagome Higurashi, because she saw from gym class that Inuyasha had no interest in her, but still him speaking with prostitutes like Artica made her look low. The perfect way to save a bit of her reputation would be to go to the dance with Inuyasha.

"I like sex, but I will not be called a slut," Ayame said determined to ask him to the dance tomorrow.

(End of Chapter 13)

Next time on Not Another High School Fic:

Narrated by Ayame: Kagome Higurashi must be poor as hell! Look at those tennis shoes for god sakes! Inuyasha will you go to me with the winter dance? What!? You refuse!

Next Chapter: Sneakers and Rejections

I will kill both you and that wench Inuyasha!


	14. Sneakers and Rejection

Chapter 14

Sneakers and Rejections

As she usually did every third period Kagome sat down on the floor of the gym preparing to stretch. Her body seemed to be a lot more flexible now that she wore the powerful demon talisman, and she thought about how great it would be if she could wear it during cheer leading. Her good mood about exercise was however ruined when Inuyasha entered the gym and looked down at her with a glare rather than taking his spot in line.

"Class is about to start," Kagome muttered as she kept her eyes on the ground.

"I don't listen to Juromaru so I sure as hell ain't listening to you," Inuyasha replied, "that's why I am going to do this."

Kagome sighed when the hanyou sat down right next to her, "Why are you annoying me?"

"Because your face annoys me and so does your smell."

"Then go sit next to Ayame. Maybe she will give you a special treat after class."

"If you don't want to deal with me then I am sure Kouga would give you that same favor."

"We aren't together, but with the way you were watching me at try outs everyone thinks I am with you."

"I have a right to watch what I want, but I was busy looking at Ayame's expression when she discovered you were a better cheer leader than her. Wolf shit on the other hand was busy watching your tits go up and down."

"Kouga is the only reason I have a locker, so I can't assume things about him."

Inuyasha became angry as he yelled, "There won't be anything to assume when he has you paying for it with your body."

"Stop it Inuyasha."

He froze, "Seriously?"

"Seriously! Don't you think it's hard enough for me to fit in here without being told I am having sex with a friend?"

"I know, but listen-

"You listen! I am just a girl who wants a diploma and believes she is too young for sex. Understand!?"

"Inuyasha that whore is hurting my ears," Ayame came in then, "tell her to shut up!"

Kagome got up and moved a bit to stretch. Usually she wouldn't yell at someone like Inuyasha when she could just ignore him, but then Ayame came into the picture. Kagome had only been to two practice sessions since joining the team and the wolf demon had made them hell by using insults and forcing her to do impossible tasks. Between that and getting hit on by Mara she almost wanted to quit the team. Ayame was pretty nice before try-outs, so the only explanation was that the wolf youkai assumed Inuyasha liked Kagome and got jealous.

"Ayame back off of her," Inuyasha responded in a bored tone, "she has nothing to do with anything."

"That's because she is a nobody. Just look at those shoes!"

Red appeared in Kagome's cheeks when Inuyasha looked down at her and noticed her shoes for the first time. At first glance they would appear to be a strange shade of gray, but the truth was they were once white. Sure, her school uniform came with a new pair of loafers that she had been wearing, but with how her mother wasted money Kagome had to use an old pair out door shoes that were once used to spear fish in the swamps as her gym shoes.

"So gross," Ayame laughed, "hey Kagome, your family is so poor you had to move by kicking a can down the street."

Kagome, of course, being afraid of the wolf demon was just going to back down and not say anything. Ayame was right anyways; she was too poor to even be in the same room with people like her and Inuyasha.

"Ayame I told you to back off of her!" Inuyasha's comment surprised Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" the wolf questioned.

"I admit that the poor jokes are funny. Especially when used against that ass of a wolf Kouga, because knowing him he will drive you and your family straight to the poor house, but to be quite honest those shoes are no laughing matter."

"I am just fine Inuyasha," Kagome said not wanting to be humiliated anymore.

"Sorry Kagome, but if I sit down she will go at you more. Any embarrassment that I could put you through is nothing compared to this back stabbing bitch and her friends."

"Fine I will leave her alone Inuyasha," Ayame crossed her arms, "just take a chill pill and remember who you're friends are. Anyways, I was going to ask you about who you were taking to the winter dance. I know Artica was always with you during those middle school dances, but she isn't in school anymore, so how about we go? It would look good."

Inuyasha finally sat down where her belonged, "No."

"What, but who could you possibly be going with?"

"Well before you came in here and started yelling and telling jokes we all heard when we were five Kagome was agreeing to go the dance with me."

Kagome froze. If it wasn't for the fact that Ayame gave her a dangerous glare promising death Kagome would have declared Inuyasha one of the biggest liars in the world.

"You two are going?"

"Yes Ayame, me and Kagome, do you have a problem with that?"

"Then who am I going to go with?"

"That's your problem, but a lot of people agree that in the position you are in you should just go with Kouga. You two are going to be married soon and you two need to get to know each other a bit more."

Ayame went towards her place in line with a pout, "Well those shoes will look great with the rags she will be calling a dress."

Inuyasha had a smile of triumph when Ayame left him alone and class began. His head then turned to Kagome waiting to get her head bitten off for what he did, but nothing. She just sat there looking at the wall. She even continued to ignore him when they ran and played indoor tennis.

"Kagome," he called out her name after class in the hallway.

Kagome didn't answer him, but instead leaned against a wall until he walked forward enough that she could slip behind him and stay out of sight.

"So you are just going to walk behind me all the way until we separate?" he asked.

"That I do," she answered loud enough for him to hear her over all the gossiping and chatter.

"I am sorry Kagome, but she was right I had no one to go to the dance with, and I didn't want it to be her."

"You are Inuyasha Murashu, heir to millions, every girl here would probably want to date you."

"Yes, but I really don't know anyone besides Ayame and you, and I would rather have you."

"If you don't go with me she will write off everything as a bluff, ditch her date, and dance with you."

"If it were up to me I wouldn't even go, but my old man makes me do this crap to show that the family really does care about the school."

Kagome sighed, "I will go to the dance with you Inuyasha."

"You will?"

"I don't want Ayame be proven right when you show up alone."

He turned around to face her, "Thanks Kagome. I will make it up to you, I promise. How about a new pair of shoes?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. If you I came to class tomorrow with a pair of white shoes Ayame would accuse me of dating you for your money."

"That's right, but I will make it up to you."

"Actually I am doing this to make up for what happened at the try outs. If it wasn't for Kouga always following me around he never would have argued with you last night."

"Don't worry about that."

"I won't have too. We are even after this."

Kagome was then surprised by the smart mouth selfish hanyou once again when he grasped her hand, pulled her beside him, and walked with her in the hallway.

"Inuyasha what are you doing? We are going to the dance, not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I know that stupid! I just want to see Ayame's face when she sees us like this. Not to mention all the other girls who have been making fun of you. Where are you going to next?"

"Journalism."

"Getting along with Sango?"

"I get to cheer at her game tonight."

"Sango might be athletic, but no one cares about a silly old girls team let alone one that's star player is a human. Now wait till you see me play."

Kagome smiled as she started thinking to herself. She had already seen one of Inuyasha's game strategies, but it was not in basketball. The idiot had been planning to ask her to that dance all along, that's why he was annoying her before the start of class, but him not being the touchy feely kind of guy insulted her instead. So by doing what he did with Ayame he discovered a way to totally bypass asking a girl out on a first date.

"_You are an unique one Inuyasha," _Kagome thought to herself as she smiled.

(End of Chapter 14)

Next time on Not Another High School Fic

Narrated by Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru I can't wait until you marry and get out of my hair! All you do is show your ass by out doing me in sports and homework, and then since you don't have a life you wait until you have a sexual urge before meeting a new girl and then dumping her after pleasing yourself. I don't think that new girl in your class will fall for it, but then again if she is the one using you then you are smart enough to teach her a lesson.

Next Chapter: Brotherly Love

Last time I checked brothers were suppose to be role models for their little brothers, not cold play boys.


	15. Brotherly Love

Chapter 15

Brotherly Love

Sesshoumaru snapped his composition book closed when he was done taking his arithmetic notes for the day. While the other students, mostly humans and athletes, groaned about how hard the equations were he began on his homework. None of the students were in this difficult math class on their own free will, because their parents made them do so because they had expectations, while Sesshoumaru did everything on his own free will. That fact was proven through Inuyasha, because no parent they had ever known would want their child being a jackass in remedial classes and sleeping in elective classes.

"Good work Angel," the human teacher said as he looked over a student's shoulder to see her math problems.

Sesshoumaru looked over the seen to see if whoever the girl was would get a sticker and a pat on the head, but his eyes froze on her. He had never seen the demon girl before. She had a small waist and eerie white hair with blue streaks showing she was a snow demon.

"Good afternoon Lord Sesshoumaru," the girl spoke to him when his gaze was noticed, and the whole time she spoke she kept her strange silver eyes to the floor like one of his servants would do.

Sesshoumaru just gave her a nod of recognition. Why could the other youkai bitches in his class address him in such a polite non-flashy way? Especially that damn neko, Cali Nip. She was a good pump for him once in awhile in bed, but all she spoke of, without even being asked, was herself and what she would do if she was Sesshoumaru and had a lot of money, meaning that is this was some alternate deranged universe and Sesshoumaru chose Cali for a bride she would only do it for the interest in his money and have it all gone. It would be okay for his bride to indulge in what ever she wanted such as clothes and cars for he would not have her trotting around in rags, but everything his bank account was his father and he didn't need it and his college money drained before he could make his own living.

Now his idea for a wife would be someone with that attitude as the girl who had just addressed him. One who would be polite in any conversation and spoke to him as though he were the higher being by referring to him as lord or master, which he wanted to be treated as since he would be the one supporting the wife while she stayed at home and took care of the children. Maybe his search had finally come to an end.

"Angel was it?" Sesshoumaru asked the girl as the bell rang.

"That is my name Lord Sesshoumaru," she kept the same tone that was music to his ears, "wait, this isn't medieval times, I shouldn't be calling you as such."

"I like it," the man who never admitted liking anything replied.

"Glad I could please you then."

"You are glad? What are you doing tonight?"

"Well," Angel's cold looking lips formed a bit of a smile, "I was going to work on this and study of Monday's test."

"Perhaps we can study together," Sesshoumaru made his suggestion in a different tone to show that he wanted something else for he always tried to make himself clear and not play around.

"Or something else," she stated to show him she knew what he was talking about, "that could work for me. You drive here, right Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"That I do, you can meet me in the parking lot after the last bell."

"I will my Lord. May I be pardoned to go to second period now?"

He gave her a nod as he himself walked towards his locker. This girl would probably be the one he would choose to shut his mother up once and for all. She talked to him politely, didn't mind being asked to get into bed on a short notice, and she would be obedient.

Sesshoumaru, however, changed his mind while they were in bed. As he thrusted himself inside of her in quick motions she moaned his name, but her gaze seemed to be somewhere else. It was as though she was on auto-pilot or something. He also had a hard time holding on to her breast for they were as flat as pancakes.

"This won't do," Sesshoumaru pulled out.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Angel's polite tone only annoyed him now, "you haven't finished."

"I can take a shower or call over a neighbor," Sesshoumaru stood up and put a robe on, "but you won't do."

"But," her voice started to change a bit, "I have only been kind to you."

"Your voice sounds different."

"Well, Lord Sesshoumaru, I am a bit angry. I have been polite to you and this is how you repay me, by not even finishing?"

"Your tone is different, because this attitude of yours is all a disguise."

"I was told it was what you wanted."

"Yes, but not for it to be fake, and I require a good lover. One that just doesn't lay around and think about the riches they would receive from me if we were to date."

"Fine!" the woman growled as she stood up and put her clothes back on, "but just to let you know you aren't going to find what you are looking for. There is no girl who would treat a bastard like you with respect and at the same time be good in bed!"

"No one takes that voice with me, so now leave."

The woman did as he said leaving with a few choice words. Sesshoumaru should have been smart enough to see this was all just a trick to get in good with him like other woman had been trying to do, but he thought about her words. If he actually found a woman who met his requirements as a bride it would all probably be an act, so he needed to lower his standards a bit. If he was going to marry the woman had to be perfect, because he wanted a happy home for his children and didn't want to deal in divorces.

While other men had to take showers to take care of their erect members Sesshoumaru's had gone down just by thinking intensely. Now that it was all taken care of he got up from his bed and went into the kitchen to get himself a glass of whine.

"That Angel girl is a bitch," his annoying half brother spoke to him as he was scribbling something on a piece of paper, "even I could have told you that."

"I don't take advice from morons," was his only reply as he closed the fridge, "what are you doing? You never do homework."

Inuyasha quickly folded his story about screwing Kikyo and killing Kouga and put it away not needing his brother to read it, "None of your damn business."

"You defend the piece of paper as though I care. Besides, who are you to give relationship advice?"

"If you saw the girl I was taking to the Winter Dance you would say otherwise."

"Taking Ayame are you, I believe I have been warning you about her since the beginning."

"Feh, I don't need any advice when it comes to her. Anyone could see right through that girl and her skanky ways. No, for once I am going to be seen with a virgin who does more than gossip."

"Virgin? Sure she just isn't saying that to get you into a more binding relationship?"

Everyone at school knew that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha could never get along and always hated each other, so a scene like this would shock would amaze a lot of people, but it was normal for the two brothers. The only time they ever talked civil was when girls were mentioned, because both of them had been deceived and needed to be cautious of the women in their school. It was the only thing the two could relate to for they had both been in all those situations.

"I can tell," Inuyasha replied, "Kouga is all the evidence I need. If she were after riches then she would be with Kouga, because he basically threw himself at her when he first saw her, and it was before she even knew I attended the school."

"Seems like enough evidence then, for Kouga makes it clear to every woman he meets that he has enough money to buy them and sell them."

"How is your marriage search going, and Angel better not be a part of it."

"She will not, so I will just find a new target."

"Mom doesn't look like she is kidding about the whole marriage thing," Inuyasha drank a soda before Sesshoumaru slapped it on the hand and on to the ground, "you bastard! It's on my red jacket. It's my favorite jacket!"

"Your mother is dead and six feet under," Sesshoumaru reminded Inuyasha with a calm voice despite the dramatic action he just took, "do not confuse my honorable mother with a human slut."

Inuyasha's fist clenched, "You don't know shit about my mother! And why is your mother honorable? Because she isn't a player like dad?"

"Do not disrespect our father."

"You only say that because he is paying the bills, but you give mom titles to downgrade him. It's he who cheated on his wife, so don't go saying shit about my mother. It wasn't like she was married."

"Only a whore would be with a married man."

"Dammit Sesshoumaru shut the fuck up! You were five or some dumb shit, so what in the hell do you know?"

"What do you know? Can you even remember your mother's face Inuyasha?"

"No I can't, but can you ever remembered a time where your mother smiled around dad? It was a loveless marriage and was going to happen sooner or later. Just be happy it happened when you were too young to understand."

"Marriage is more than love Inuyasha, and your mother broke father's commitment by being a temptress."

"Unless you search through our wonderful home video shelf and find a tape of my mom seducing Sesshoumaru then you can't talk. I think you are just mad, because you know any woman you marry is going to cheat on you over and over again."

"It won't happen," Sesshoumaru declared, "even if I have to lower myself to a human."

"A human?" Inuyasha questioned, "after we are discussing how my mom was a human whore?"

"Humans are so weak, that if I have to I will just make my bride fear me so she will do no such thing."

"Abusing your mate is sort of illegal Sesshoumaru."

"It is no business of yours. Now I grow tired of you."

Inuyasha smirked as he pulled out his paper and began working again, but first he decided to aggravate his brother one more time, "Our loving mother says dinner is to be served at seven!"

(End of Chapter 15)

Next time on Not Another High School Fic

Narrated by Sango: Going to the mall with great friends like Kagome should be a good way to spend my weekend, but of course someone always has to ruin everything. Miroku, Kagome does not want to have your children! What, me? Just because I get mad when you hit on her doesn't mean I like you, you stupid lecher.

Next Chapter: Marriage and Coffee

I will have a relationship with you when pigs fly!


	16. Marriage and Coffee

Chapter 16

Marriage and Coffee

"This place is great," Sango commented as her and Kagome stood still on one of the mall's many escalators, "this is my favorite shopping center, and it's the best place to spend a Saturday afternoon."

Kagome looked around as she smiled, "better than the meat and deli we had back in that fishing village, but I am just here to fill in some job applications and get dress ideas."

"You are actually thinking of making one yourself?"

"I have a sewing machine and a lot of fabric, so it will work out."

"I look forward to seeing what you come up with, but good luck getting a job. The economy is going to hell and it's hard for an adult to get a job at Wacdonalds let alone one of us."

Kagome sighed since she didn't know anything about this large city, "that's not good. My mom won't leave me alone about the job thing."

"Well," Sango dug into her purse revealing her wallet, "everything will be fine, because today I plan to improve the economy by buying everything I can afford."

"So sweet of you," Kagome giggled as they went into the first clothing store.

Kagome must have looked so stupid standing in front of dresses writing things in a memo pad while Sango was buying shoes and jewelry, but she didn't mind. The wonderful thing about Tokyo was that there was so many people and places to go that anything horrible she did wouldn't matter, because she would never see the witnesses again.

"I am thinking bows in the back are in style," Kagome said to herself as she walked out of another store with Sango.

"Nothing fancy for me. I plan to wear a light orange dress with white flowers on it," said Sango.

The two laughed as they talked about the shopping, "Funny that you say that after buying all those fancy shoes and jewelry. Who are you going with anyways?"

"Hiten Pike."

"A flame?"

"Not really, it's just that none of us are dating and we are both athletes, so are schedules work with each other."

"That sounds good."

"It doesn't sound good to me," a foreign male voice replied from behind the two girls as they walked towards another store.

"Keep walking Kagome," Sango said, "my idiot senses are tingling."

"Sango why are you so mean?" he asked.

The two girls finally turned around and Kagome faced a good lucking guy. What struck Kagome the most about this man was his kind face and lovely eyes. The short black hair pulled into a hardly visible ponytail and the few piercings on his ear was a nice touch too, why wouldn't Sango like this guy.

"How am I being mean?" Sango asked.

His eyes traveled to Kagome as he smiled, "You brought a lovely friend here with you, and you aren't even going to introduce me."

"Well I'm Kagome Higurashi," she replied as though falling to a trance in his eyes.

Miroku smiled as he grabbed her hands, "And I am Miroku Kazanna. What fortune has brought us together this day Kagome?"

"Well Sango was dress shopping."

"Yes, the winter dance. We already know Sango is making a mistake, but how about you, who are you going with?"

"Inuyasha Murashu."

Miroku's eyes quickly darted back to Sango, "Inuyasha has found another one?"

"They aren't dating. Just going to the dance with each other Miroku, so don't worry your pretty little head off."

He chuckled, "Good. I am sick of the Murashu brothers taking all the good ones. Well I don't want to anger my good dear friend Inuyasha, so how about if you keep your schedule for all the upcoming dances clear? I think you and me would make a great couple at the spring fling."

"Well," Miroku's eyes had done their work and Kagome wouldn't have mind if this man kissed her right now in front of everyone, "I guess it could work."

Sango smacked herself in the head, "Big mistake Kagome."

Kagome gave her friend a questioning look before she felt something on her body. Her rear to be exact, and there were a pair of hands squeezing and rubbing. Never being touched this way before Kagome's body tensed up before she quickly smacked the man who was doing it.

"I could have warned you," Sango sighed.

"Sorry," Miroku smiled as he rubbed the red mark on his face, "I got a bit carried away."

"A bit carried away!" Kagome screamed at him.

"Hold on there no need to bite my head off," Miroku was moving his hands in front of him as though he was going to protect himself from some attacking demon, but he took advantage of the position and laid a hand one of Kagome's breast and groped, which earned him another smack.

"Miroku!" Sango was now screaming twice as loud as Kagome, "sure maybe one time is funny for whatever sick humor you have, but twice? Touch her again and I will cut off your arm choir boy!"

"Sango?" Kagome questioned to make sure her friend was sane.

Miroku then laughed, "Oh I see. You aren't worried about Kagome, because if you were you would have gone off on me the first time. You are jealous."

"Jealous!?"

"You want me to touch you, and that could be arranged if you didn't always run away from me."

"Miroku you are such a slime ball! I would never want your filthy hands around me."

He shrugged, "Suit yourself, but before you mentioned making a mistake by choosing the wrong dance partner I was actually going to ask a favor of you Sango."

"What is it?"

"I am about to go to work, so I will show you."

Kagome followed Miroku and Sango to the other side of the mall where a small pet shop could be seen. From first glance Kagome could see all the usual pets such a shop would supply like parakeets, dogs, and cats, but when she took a closer look she witnessed a lot of animals she had never seen before. They must have been brought over with the demon culture.

"Last week we had an expensive two tail brought in," Miroku explained to the two girls, "but before someone could buy her she had a litter. All the babies went quickly except one, because it got a broken leg. My boss doesn't want to bother spending money to care for it and was going to actually put it down, so I was wondering if you had room for it Sango."

Sango looked enraged, "Put it down? It's just a broken leg!"

"I told him that it didn't need to be brought in for surgery and the leg would eventually mend itself, but he said no one would buy a hurt pet and it staying here longer would just cost us money in food."

"Of course I will take it! Even if I wasn't pissed at this place I would since those two tails are rare and they were just going to kill it."

"Here she is," Miroku handed Sango a small yellow furry creature with bright red eyes and black stripes.

"It's so cute!" Kagome squealed out of excitement.

If only she wasn't poor and had money to buy food or Kagome would have adopted the two tail in a second. The demon pets were so beautiful and interesting.

"It's a she," Miroku leaned against a bird cage that housed a phoenix, "I have been calling her Kirara."

"Kirara," Sango played with the name, "I love it. I will take her Miroku, thank you."

He smiled, "I knew you would. We can keep her here until you're done shopping. It's still not time for me to work yet, so how about we go upstairs to Veronia?"

"Veronia? Something going on with the rich people mall?"

"What's Veronia?" Kagome asked.

"As you have noticed since you are dating Inuyasha there are a lot of wealthy demons and humans in this district, well they all have their own mall, but it gets closed down a lot since it's important to keep it extra tidy, and when it is closed a store here called Veronia opens up to feed snobs all their needs."

Miroku nodded, "It's fun going in there just to watch."

"And maybe you can get a good dress idea from there Kagome, but we have to sneak in. It's one of those places that will kick you out because of the clothes you are wearing."

"Well I'm in," Kagome was eager since she missed going on adventures in the swamps and such back home and needed a thrill.

Miroku and Sango must have been to Veronia many times before, because they had a full proof route to get in. First, they had to go into a bathroom where there was a loose wall under the sink that led to a storage closet, second, they climbed into the closet and listened carefully for any voices in the next room, third, the door was open and they climbed on hands and knees to avoid being seen by anybody working the counters.

"Feel like a troublemaker now Kagome?" she was asked by Miroku when it was safe to stand up and browse around.

"If I said yes you won't hit on me, right?" Kagome wasn't in the mood for him to make some kind of pun and touch her backside again.

"As much as I would like too, I don't want to hurt Sango's feelings again. She might get jealous of you and start a girl fight, which sounds very arousing right now."

"Shut up," was all Sango said as she looked from behind a rack of clothes to a small area where the rich and wealthy could enjoy a cup of coffee for an ungodly amount of money, "look. It's Sesshoumaru Murashu."

"Of course he would be here," Kagome replied when she caught sight of the youkai drinking and reading the paper, "don't even get me started on that jerk right now. Wow, look at that."

"What is it? Wow, now I would want to get married in that."

The trio were all staring at a beautiful wedding dress that was a cross between the traditional white virgin style and a silk kimono. Both the girls started going into a trance right away trying to imagine their future weddings wearing that and getting married to the perfect guy. Sango was thinking of a strong famous baseball player who was retiring to be a politician while Kagome was thinking about a man who had a face like Miroku, but wasn't a pervert and had dog-ears. Wait, dog-ears? Why would she ever want to marry someone who resembled Inuyasha let alone a demon?

"You wearing that on our wedding Sango?" Miroku asked.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Yes I will Miroku. The day you fork over the half million for it."

Miroku looked at the price to see it was indeed that much, "Half a million? That's why I love coming in this store. There are like a million things I could say about this right now."

"It is beautiful," Kagome wanted to touch it to feel the silk, but it was kept behind a glass window, "But who could ever afford it?"

"Sesshoumaru Murashu," Miroku answered.

Sango laughed, "Sesshoumaru is so cold he would never marry anyone. Well, he probably will, but not until he begins to lose his man hood and wants a heir, but for love or companionship?"

"Even he could find love my dear sweet Sango."

"Quit calling me that!"

"But you are my future bride, you need a pet name."

"Pet names are short, not dear sweet Sango."

"Well I am going to need some time to think of one. You are special and need a unique name."

"I will tell you what Miroku, since you believe in love so much I will marry you, but only if Sesshoumaru Murashu gets married before he is…let's say forty. I know for a fact after college he will be too busy to meet a girl to marry."

"I don't like to gamble, but there are odds you could be wrong," Miroku held out his hand and Sango shook it, "if Sesshoumaru is married before he is forty then you will be my wife. Now what age can I predict so that we can have a polygamist marriage? I don't want to say I am afraid of commitment, but I do love the ladies."

The two argued while Kagome just giggled before the trio went to make fun of prices some more.

Next time on Not Another High School Fic

Narrated by Shippou: While life is laid out and planned in a way that promises success like it is for Sesshoumaru Murashu some of us in Tokyo are doomed to suffer, and it's not even our fault. After our mother died me and my brothers and sisters became orphans who have to live on the street. It's already bad enough that we are in this situation and my sister Rin is mute, but now that Murashu bastard wants to mock us!

Next Chapter: Rin's Voice

I wish there were still good people in the world.


	17. Rin's Voice

Chapter 17

Rin's Voice

Sesshoumaru's afternoon coffee was ruined when he had to look up and see three schoolmates of his that didn't belong in the same vicinity. The only one of them that he could possibly have any respect for would be the Sango girl. Though she was a human she did all she could with her physical strength and proved it through school athletics just like he chose to. Sango was the opposite of that idiot Miroku Kazanna, who quit the junior varsity basketball team after a few practices and spent all of his free time flirting with women in the choir room. Kagome Higurashi was an annoyance as well. Her, a mere freshman, believed she was an equal to him and could help him with their book report.

"Stupid wench," Sesshoumaru got up from the table and prepared to leave the mall, but first he made sure to tell one of the store's managers that there were some unwanted customers about.

Though he was not the kind to shop Sesshoumaru took a glance at a few items. He had everything he needed, so there was nothing here of desire, but his younger brother's words were still wearing on him, so he wasn't ready to return to that house. Sure, the teenaged youkai had his own apartment, but being alone while being surrounding by other forms of life seemed more interesting then sitting on his couch.

He sat on a mall bench and pondered his latest thought. Why would he not want to return to his apartment like he usually did? If someone were to analyze his thoughts they would assume he was becoming lonely.

"I Sesshoumaru need no one," he whispered to himself.

Self analyization was not a thing any youkai was in favor of, for it revealed a truth that was already known by those around him, but the more he pondered it loneliness sounded like a good thing. Eventually he would break free from it and be stronger for doing so, because a long time ago when he didn't want to be alone no one was there for him. Being alone insured he would never be disappointed.

"Mother," a young Sesshoumaru tugged on his mother's sleeve as she spoke with a few of Tokyo's wealthiest members, "I want to go home."

"Sesshoumaru mommy was talking to Mrs. Kiermou. If you would pay attention you would have heard about her son. He went to this school all the way until it was time to go to college."

"And had perfect marks all his school career," the demon woman laughed lifting her head to show her fat neck was covered in diamond necklaces, "that boy was so hyper though at your son's age, so I slipped a few bills behind the counter if you know what I mean. To use the old whipping stick of course. I bet if that kid wasn't beat he never would have applied himself."

Yuska patted Sesshoumaru on the head, "For some kids, but Sesshoumaru is an excellent learner."

"Such an illusion. They all need beat, how else are they going to learn the coldness of the world?"

The two women returned to discussing all the appraise the youkai boarding school had received. After listening in on that conversation and witnessing many other children crying around their parents Sesshoumaru pieced together that he was standing in the hallway of a strict youkai prep school, and his mother was going to dump him there.

"Mother I want to go home."

"Sesshoumaru this place is going to be your home for a little while. It's like school, but instead of going home afterwards you stay here. It will give you all the time you need to get homework help and the college that I want you to go to will accept you if you have gone here."

"I said I want to go home. My things are at home."

"Sorry, but here I think you can only have school supplies and your uniform. I will see you during Christmas and summer break though."

"So you don't won't me anymore?"

"You are a smart kid aren't you? I don't want to be one of those mothers who abandon their child into a place like this, but it would be good for you. You are too smart for the other schools, and right now things aren't going well between me and your father. It would be best if you were kept away from it all."

"I don't want to be alone."

"You will change roommates every semester, and you can also form study groups. It will be fun Sesshoumaru."

"Mother, please."

Yuska never listened to Sesshoumaru's pleads though. She apologized to Sesshoumaru over and over again for what she did, because around that time was when everyone found out the truth about Inuyasha, and that Inutashio was seeing Inuyasha's mother still. Yuska was on the verge of divorce, and she decided to shield her only son from it all.

She never suspected that the rejection that her son felt that day could have been a cause for his coldness.

Of course prep school ended before Sesshoumaru could enter his freshman year, because the youkai/human high school had opened up and his father wanted him going there to spread the good Murashu name around.

Not wanting to reflect on the prep school days Sesshoumaru finally left the mall into the parking lot to locate his car. Then, once again, he was disturbed by more common people. It was worse, the ones who were annoying him weren't people, but children, and they were lower then common, for they dressed in ripped dirty clothes showing that they were orphans.

What Sesshoumaru saw was appalling. The orphans were actually digging into one of the mall's gardens and grabbing flowers. Then once they had made a bouquet they would shout at the customer's coming out of the mall to try and sell their flowers. Once in a while concerned adults would give away some loose change, but other then that they were shunned.

"I'm hungry Shippou," one of the three boys complained to an orange haired kitsune who had just chased off a teenaged couple that lied about having no spare change.

"We all are," the kitsune replied, "but we have to keep doing this before any eats. We have only made a dollar."

"This flower thing isn't going to work," the third boy noted, "the snow is just going to kill them."

"We will figure something out, but until then keep working," Shippou was doing his best to be a good leader despite his size and age, which was only about a year or so over his siblings, "if worst comes to worst we can pick pocket or something."

Disgusted with how this good for nothing brats were planning to take from the working class Sesshoumaru's eyes scanned over to the fourth sibling. She was just a young human girl who sat on a bench with a bundle of flowers.

The girl was rather pathetic. One of her eyes were shut from an injury while there were dark bruises on the rest of her face. Her pink dress was covered in dirt and holes making eyes wander away from her hideous bare feet.

Sesshoumaru had to pass the bench to get to his car, and as he did he stared down at the girl. His eyes connected with hers and he expected her to demand money from him just like her brothers, but no words came from her. She just looked at him dumbly before she pushed her flowers toward him. She was trying to sell flowers without mentioning a word.

"Get away from her!" Shippou yelled running towards the wealthy youkai, "fox fire!"

Sesshoumaru deflected the blue flames with one flick of the wrist, "Silence vermin."

"Just get away from my sister!"

"Sister, you are a fox demon just as your brothers are, and this girl is a human."

"She is our street sister!"

"Oh, so you vermin have formed a gang, have you?" his cold gaze turned to the girl again, "why doesn't this one demand anything of me?"

"How dare you mock Rin?" the kitsune showed how angry he was by jumping up and down, "her parents were killed right in front of her! She is mute!"

Sesshoumaru, being the icicle that he was, didn't even see this situation as a remorseful one. Instead his prep school knowledge kicked in and he saw this as a business equation.

"Being so she doesn't sell much flowers. She is holding you back. You should leave the handicapped behind."

"How cruel are you? We all stick together?"

Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be finished with the orphans, just returned to his car giving one more hint of advice, "You might as well, because the world obviously isn't there for you."

AN: Short chapter, but there isn't much to say. Sesshoumaru is a jerk and I am tired.

Next time on Not Another High School Fic

Narrated by: Kagome

I don't want to go home, but the day can't last forever. Hey Inuyasha, what's up? That woman? She is my mother all right, but please don't be concerned over me. We are just going to the dance. It's not like we are in a relationship or anything.

Next Chapter: Sluts and Dogs

See ya soon!


	18. Sluts and Dogs

Chapter 18

Sluts and Dogs

The whole gang had broken up after they were rudely evacuated from the store. Miroku had to work, Sango took her two tail and returned home before having practice, and Kagome was left in the mall to explore. Once that got tiring she approached the fountain in the center of the mall. Using a penny she had found on the ground she threw it and thought about her mother.

Most definitely Kagome would have to get home soon, because it would be one of those night that an out of control party would be taking place in her house. It would be up to Kagome to make sure her mother didn't accidentally get hurt, or the cops came to the doorstep.

"I wish for a better life then the one I got after moving to this city," Kagome watched as the penny sank to the bottom.

"You wish for what?"

Kagome dropped the notebook she had been taking dress notes after being frightened by the voice that came from behind her and almost fell, but two strong arms caught her and held her.

"Chick you need to chill once in awhile," Inuyasha tilted her down enough so he could look into her eyes before letting her back on her feet.

"Inuyasha," she picked up her notebook and stared at him, "what brings you here?"

"Mom wanted me to bring my brother home, but I haven't seen the little bastard around, what about you?"

"Actually I was looking at dresses."

"For the dance?"

"Yes," Kagome left out the part about having to make it, because her mother would never give her money for one.

"Well let's go get one," he replied grabbing on to her hand, "after putting you through all of Ayame's crap I could at least pay for it."

"That's fine Inuyasha," she tugged her hand back.

"Kagome how are we going to dance together if you can't even stand touching me? Am I that much of a monster."

Kagome didn't even think about that before. They would have to actually dance together at the dance. It wasn't enough to just show up together, because Ayame would be on to them if that happened. Sure, Kagome was a cheerleader and was suppose to know how to move her body, but she had never danced with a boy before at a gathering.

"You are going to dance with me?" he asked, "are you?"

"We will have to," Kagome replied, "and I am sorry Inuyasha. You aren't a monster. I am just still not use to youkai."

Inuyasha then had the playful kind of smirk a boy who just received a new toy would, "Really?"

"I guess."

"So how about growling? Humans can't do that, can they?"

"No Inuyasha we can't."

Inuyasha had that smirk as he stood closer to Kagome then he had already been doing before letting out a low animalistic growl. Kagome let out a frightened sound before jumping back a little. Inuyasha's grin grew as he got closer and did it again.

"Inuyasha stop it!" she yelled, "it's not funny."

Obviously the hanyou thought it was because he just kept following Kagome growling like a hungry dog who just found a scrap of meat.

"Come on Inuyasha!"

She was about to run from him before he grabbed on to the sleeve of her school uniform and pulled her close to him before his next low growl. He did it enough to make sure his sounds vibrated into her and she could feel it.

"Okay enough!" she pushed him back and he didn't resist, but by this point Kagome was right in front of the fountain, so when she pushed him away she lost balance, and SPLASH!

"Okay that's enough," Inuyasha tried to keep himself from laughing at the sight of her laying in the fountain with her hair drenched and uniform soaked.

Red quickly spread through her cheeks as she stood up and screamed, "Inuyasha I hate you so much! Why would you do that?"

"It's not my fault you are clumsy now is it?" he sat on a nearby bench in a strange style that reminded Kagome of a dog sitting down.

Wanting to hurt his pride somehow she emerged from the fountain not caring that the water on her white attire allowed a clear view of her stomach and bra, "You are such a puppy?"

He stopped mid way from using one of his legs to scratch his ear, "What did you say?"

"Does the little puppy Inuyasha have a flea?" she asked in a cute voice.

"Take it back Kagome."

"But it's so cute."

"Take it back, or I will growl again, or maybe bite if I have to."

She walked over to him leaving a trail of water behind her before sitting next to him and grabbing on to his ears, which forced him to growl, "Doesn't scare me anymore, because now I will just think of a little hyper puppy."

"Kagome!"

"I wonder," instead of tugging on them Kagome used her fingers to start scratching behind them.

Inuyasha's whining ceased quickly enough. He closed his eyes and made another soft growl, but it sounded like a strange version of a purr.

Once he noticed how stupid this look he quickly grabbed on to her wrist and separated her hand away, "Okay I am sorry. Now will you stop?"

"Okay," she began to shiver a bit.

"Now everyone can see your damn nipples you clumsy girl," Inuyasha removed his red jacket and put it on her and then zipped it up, "this should work except for the damn stain Sesshoumaru caused.

The two began to walk towards the exit with each other as Kagome muttered thanks.

"How did you get here?"

"I walked from home. It's about seven blocks."

"I'll give you a lift."

"How nice of you."

"I am not being nice! I just want to make sure you don't take off with my jacket or anything."

"Kagome you are such a slut," Kagome froze when she saw her mother walk in through the doors.

Her mother was not a good sight to see unless you were drunk. She wore a short leather skirt, top that made her breast appear bigger and reveal her stomach, and there was a thong creeping up her back. Kagome's heart started beating. Not only was her mother going to scold her, but what if Inuyasha believed Kagome to be a slut just like her mom.

"Going to introduce me?" the woman looked at Inuyasha as she lit a cigarette ignoring all the no smoking signs.

"Mom this is Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, "he was just about to give me a ride home."

"Well hopefully he can also marry you and support you, because you still don't have a job you lazy good for nothing."

"I turned in some applications today mom," she seemed use to ignoring the insults.

"Liar, but I guess you were working. Wearing that school uniform again? I guess there are many into that kind of schoolgirl role-playing sex stuff. Anyways I am going to make some purchases, and you better be home when I get there."

"I will mom."

The minute she stumbled off Inuyasha opened his mouth, "Kagome, you're mom is a slut."

"Thanks Inuyasha."

"How could such a bitch give birth to someone like you?"

"What makes you think I am not the same?"

"Because if you were I would have caught you sucking Kouga's dick by the water fountain instead of throwing a penny in and wishing for a better life. Now come on."

Kagome followed him really relieved. So Inuyasha knew that Kagome was nothing like her mother. That was a great relief. Now if only he would quit being a jerk and quit insulting Kouga all would be good.

"And I am holding your hand whether you like it or not," he did as he promised, "and trust me it's not because I want to. Ayame has her little sluts everywhere and I am sure the rumor mill has already started."

"It's okay," she blushed before she was ushered into his car and given a ride, "so you really think my mom is a slut?"

"Well there isn't much to say. Everybody can't have a rich super model as a mom like I do, or at least like I do now, but she has her problems to. You won't believe what she is doing to my brother. She is actually going to have him marry after graduation."

Kagome burst out laughing and Inuyasha twitched an ear in curiosity, "I know it's funny, but that funny?"

"Sango and Miroku agreed that they would marry each other if Sesshoumaru got married before he was 30. I can't wait until they find this out."

"I am sure that will be a joy."

(End of Chapter 18)

Next time on Not Another High School Fic

Narrated by: Kikyo

I know that you think I am a failure Tsubaki, but I am working on it. Good fortune has given me Inuyasha Murashu as a student, so I am sure I will be able to get some information, but if Naraku is our target why not have me seduce him? So you want me to do that to Inuyasha? I guess I have no choice.

Next Chapter: The Call

Sorry Inuyasha.


	19. The Call

Chapter 19

The Call

Kikyo Yamada didn't return to her run down apartment until a little bit after eight o' clock on a Monday night. If only she could play the role of being a high school teacher without actually having to write detentions or stay after to grade papers. Though it was tiring and a waste of time it was still hell of a lot easier than her pervious work.

She put her hair down and put on a purple kimono that acted as her night gown before heating up a TV dinner. Usually spinsters like her would be watching sitcoms or a reality show, but she knew for a fact that one of the public access channels was going to be of interest to her today. Since this town was eventually going to be home to a demon human battlefield when Inutashio's company went to hell or there was a take over of the government there was much animosity between the races, and they worked that anger out by having their own channels pursing whoever would listen to raise up against the demons or humans depending on what channel was listened to. Today the RADD (Rebelling Against Demon Destruction) was going to introduce a new weapon, a gun with a bullet that could pierce through a demons skin when used as a sniper.

Proving herself to be the ultimate multi-tasker the teacher looked over homework, listened to the TV, ate her meal, and cleaned her own gun at the same time. To top things off the phone eventually rang.

"Sacred Arrow," Kikyo answered with her alias after stuffing some rice into her mouth.

"Shikikami," the voice on the other line did the same before beginning the code, "this cheese taste good."

"Watch out because some of it can be sharp," now that Kikyo's code was confirmed they could have a normal conversation, because her superior wouldn't have bothered calling if there was any chance in the world that the line was open for unwanted ears, "any new details Tsubaki?"

"I guess I owe you as much Kikyo. I haven't spoke to you since you left Murashu inc, which I still don't understand why. You were so close."

Kikyo definitely didn't mind working as a teacher when she remembered her job at Murashu inc. When she was a girl it was her job to kill and torture whoever until information was given up, but now that she was a woman she was brought to that place where she had to so seduce so many men, and sometimes even women just to accomplish nothing. She thought she might have had a chance when she got into Inutashio's bed, but after a past of inviting so many reporters and spies in before he was now smarter. Kikyo received nothing after that mission and left the company in a bad way.

"Nowhere near being close," Kikyo's eyes went back on to the TV, "I am watching RADD."

"As am I. The moment they release too much information I will have a team down there before their next word. The weapon they are showing is last year's model. We have advanced much further than that by this point."

"While all I have is a pistol?"

"Pistols are the new sexy. You should be more concerned with skirts and silk panties Kikyo."

Tsubaki was enjoying this to no end, but Kikyo knew how to be play coy. When they were younger the two always competed with each other, and Tsubaki grew jealous when Kikyo was praised. Now Kikyo was given these tasks that required mass amounts of her getting touched in bed while Tsubaki monitored everyone and gave the word for assassinations making her top of the food chain.

"About the school I am working at," she soon changed the subject to what the call's purpose was, "I think I should just go straight after the principal."

"Naraku? He is just some guy hired by Inutashio to watch that school."

"He is a principal, but he is never seen leaving his office or supervising the students doing games or dances. There is something odd about him."

"So he will be the next target? You must be careful with this one. Everybody already knew Inutashio took a lot of mistresses, but if there is a sex scandal between teacher and principal it will take a while to clean up that mess."

"Who says I am going to lure him in with sex. I had him checked out through headquarters and there is hardly any information on him. For all I know he could be gay or have a wife. I have to be careful with the unknown."

"Then what are going to do Kikyo? Talk the information out of him? Like I said he sounds devious, but I doubt he has anything to do with our investigation, but he must be friends with Inutashio to get paid the way he does, so use him as a last resort."

Kikyo finished her meal, "Remember Tsubaki every time you waved off one of my ideas as just a silly hunch I was the one who got the work done."

"And look where you are now Kikyo?"

"_At least I'm still human," _she thought to herself thinking about how Tsubaki sold her body to a demon for more power, but if a youkai human war would begin who knew what side the woman would be on, "I know what I'm doing, anything else?"

"Inuyasha Murashu."

Kikyo smiled at the mention of his name. Sure he was disrespectful to her and a spoiled rich kid, but he had been the only man to ever light up her day. She was looking forward to reading his newest version of his punishment story.

"He is my student," Kikyo continued, "and of no use to you. Even if there was a scheme Inutashio was involved in and it was made quite obvious Inuyasha would somehow be the last to know. He isn't the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Sleep with him," Tsubaki said casually, "even if he doesn't know anything it will get you into the house. You would have more look with him then the older brother."

"Sleep with a student? Tsubaki, I can't do that. I am not a real teacher, but still there would be no honor in it, and I don't think it could be kept confidential. Eventually that big mouth of his will open, and I believe he is dating."

"Who would want a high school student when they could have someone experienced like you? Unless of course you have STDs."

It was a scary part of her job, but Kikyo had remained disease free thanks to protected sex and getting her partner so drunk he didn't even know whether he had her or not. This was all just more evidence that she was being discriminated against, because alcohol wasn't even necessary to get answers out of anybody. Her society had developed a truth serum that made everyone reveal any secret, of course the youkai had come up with it first, but that was something radicals like RADD would never admit to themselves.

"I doubt this will get us anything Tsubaki."

"It's an order Sacred Arrow, and you know our policy. Fail to follow orders and you will be shot in the back of the head as soon as every trace of Kikyo and all your other alias' are erased."

It was not an empty threat and Kikyo knew that. She was an orphan at birth, and rather then being sent to an orphanage her birth certificate was erased and she was always called Sacred Arrow. When old enough to make the decision she given the choice of having her memory erased and being given an identity and placed in foster care, or giving her soul to the fight against evil. She chose the life she had been raised in, but unlike when she was a toddler if she made any mistake her life would indeed be terminated.

"Tsubaki I shall seduce Inuyasha and get whatever information I can out of his household. I will do it without failure."

She then hung up the phone and sighed before lying down on the couch. When she made the decision she though fighting against evil meant keeping the world safe, but she always found herself hurting the innocent.

(End of Chapter 19)

Next time on Not Another High School Fic

Narrated by: Kagome

The dance is coming closer Inuyasha, and I can't wait. Are you and Amythest related? She seems kind of distant when I come around. Oh that's right, it's time to study for the finals.

Next Chapter: Dares and Crushes


	20. Dares and Crushes

Chapter 20

Dares and Crushes

Winter was now upon the city, and that meant two things for the students of the first ever all youkai and human school, the winter dance and final exams. Kagome had been studying like crazy, but that wasn't so simple when her mother was harassing her about something one minute, and she put her pencil to daydream about Inuyasha the next. Why was she turning into such a mess anyways? Inuyasha was just using her to meet Ayame's bluff, nothing more.

"Hey wench get over here," Inuyasha called out to her from one of the tables in the courtyard.

"Inuyasha less talking and more eating," Amethyst sighed looking down at the lunch she had made especially for him, "we have first period finals today and breakfast is the best way to have your mind focused."

"Whatever," he grumbled watching as his date for the winter dance sat down, "ready for pull ups in gym today?"

"You know I'm not the most athletic girl there Inuyasha," she noted taking out her notebooks to look over her algebra notes even though it would be a breeze since they had hardly been taught anything, "even with a bit of your power."

"I hate sharing my demonic power," the purple haired hanyou noted, "the humans never even know how to use it and I'm always paying the price. Inuyasha eat!"

"I'm not hungry!"

Kagome examined the scene in front of her. Who was this girl, she'd only seen her a few times in the hallway. Of course she stuck out like a swore thumb, because like today she made the decision not to wear her school uniform and a pair of jeans and t-shirt instead, but what did she have to do with Inuyasha? She then noticed the dog-ears on top of her head, they shade of purple they took were close to red. Kind of like Embers, she must have been Inuyasha's cousin or something.

"You two are related?" she asked with a smile.

Amethyst shook her head, "Not really. I'm Ember's daughter, and Sesshoumaru's mom is my grandma. Inuyasha has a different mother so we have no blood in common at all. You don't think of me as a relative, do you Inuyasha?"

"Not when your cramming food down my throat that's not pop tarts, now go somewhere else Aimee. Don't you have a boyfriend or something?"

"No because I'm not a whore like you!" she declared standing up.

Kagome noticed that the female hanyou looked a bit saddened. That look on her face, it was so obvious. Amethyst had a crush on Inuyasha. Inuyasha was such an idiot! How did he not notice this stuff? Maybe after the dance Kagome could work on trying to get these two together. They would make such a lovely couple.

"And you're Kagome right?" Amethyst knew that she must of come off as a bossy snob on their first encounter and she quickly wanted to change that, she wasn't like all the other girls who took an interest in Inuyasha, "it was nice meeting you."

"You too," Kagome smiled, "but can I ask you a question. Why is it that you don't have to wear a uniform?"

"Oh that. Don't worry about it. Like our principal or any of the teachers, care about policy or anything. I dare you to wear your normal clothes tomorrow and see what I mean. No one will do anything."

That was kind of a relief to Kagome. She hated her uniform, and always had. Honestly, girls running around in skirts this short, wasn't that just asking for trouble? Coming to school just laid back in a comfortable pair of sweats would be great and help her relax for her final.

"Leaving Aimee?" Inuyasha smirked, "don't forget your pencil."

"Inuyasha quit being a jerk," Kagome said, "your friend made this lovely lunch for you, and you're going to eat it. Maybe if you ate more healthy food and got some breakfast in you wouldn't have to fill up on all that greasy stuff later."

His ears twitched uncomfortably, "Don't act like you know me and can give me lectures."

Kagome's hands went to her side, "I'm not lecturing you, I'm just saying, JUST EAT THE FOOD AND SHUT UP!"

At first that scared the hell out of Inuyasha to the point that he was eating some sushi from the lunch box. Kagome, a mere human girl, had power over him? Well, he was a demon, but that wasn't a foe he wanted to cross while angry.

While noticing that the food was pretty good he also thought about how cute Kagome could look when she was angry.

Wait a minute, cute?

Words like that didn't belong anywhere in his head, but Kagome- she was- good looking. She had been on his thoughts constantly ever since that day at the mall. He liked her, he'd made up his mind about that. Too bad she was only going to the dance with him to make a statement to that bitch Ayame.

"Good food Kagome," he noted as he finished feeling a lot better, this breakfast thing really did work.

"I didn't make it," Kagome felt awkward having to remind him.

"Yeah well," Aimee's head hung low, she'd been defeated, "at least he liked it."

She turned around ready to leave, "See yeah at basketball practice Inuyasha."

"I'm not going."

"Oh, okay."

Inuyasha threw away the container now that he was finished and turned his attention to Kagome. He may have mentioned a few things about the dance and gym class but Kagome wasn't paying attention. That was the worst kind of rejection anyone could receive. Inuyasha had acted like he didn't acknowledge Amethyst at all.

"You're such a jerk Inuyasha!" Kagome declared angrily gathering up all her stuff.

His eyes widened, "Wait Kagome, where are you going? Did I say something wrong?'

"That's the worst part of it! You don't even know what you did! I'll see you in gym."

"Kagome wait!" he watched as she disappeared back into the school building.

What in the hell did he do? All he did was tell her that they could do the whole limo thing for the dance and he wouldn't be able to stay the whole five hours because Sesshoumaru's mother wanted him home before 11.

"Feh, women," he grabbed all of his stuff not even remember what would be on his exam for this class period.

(End of Chapter 20)

AN: Short as hell, but sue me. This was just to say 'hey Amethyst isn't related to Inuyasha and she has a crush on him'. Seems kind of like a waste of space, but keep it all in mind. A soap opera this fic is.

Next time on Not Another High School Fic

Narrated by: Kouga

I like Kagome, sure she's not the hottest girl in school, but she is much more innocent and fun then all those other bitches. It doesn't matter what I want her for Inuyasha. I claimed her as mine, oh you want a fight? Fine, it's your funeral.

Next Chapter: Ayame's Advance

Like us wolf demons would take commands from bastards like you.


End file.
